Any Way for Payback?
by unknown20troper
Summary: Norm/OLDER!Timmy. Jorgen accidentally drops Norm's lamp at Timmy's house when he takes Timmy's fairies on his 18th bday. Without Tim's fairies and memories, he doesn't recognize Norm but Norm still wants revenge. It's just that he has no clue how to getit
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **On the Clichés thread, by Avoided Plots/Pairings, I meant Plots/Pairings that Don't Exist But Should Exist. Sorry for the confusion! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. If anyone is out of character, please tell me.

**Pairing: **Norm/OLDER!Timmy

* * *

_**There Any Way For Payback?**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

BOOM!

Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in Timothy Tiberius Turner's room. Tim had just finished saying goodbye to his fairies. He was eighteen years old now, the age at which all godchildren lost their fairies, and their fairy memories. Even if they had saved the world thousands of times, and loved their godparents with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns in a non-romantic way.

Jorgen flashed the Forgeticin, Tim's eyes went woozy, and the Fairy Cab came to take away the fairies.

He had held a purple lava lamp, which he had used for a urinal cake until the Tooth Fairy protested. When he erased Tim's memory, his grip on the lamp loosened. It fell to the floor, causing the lava to slosh around in the lamp, but Jorgen didn't notice. Jorgen BOOMed back to Fairy World, not knowing and not caring about what happened to the lamp.


	2. Familiar?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **On the Clichés thread, by Avoided Plots/Pairings, I meant Plots/Pairings that Don't Exist But Should Exist. Sorry for the confusion! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. If anyone is out of character, please tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Familiar? **

Tim spotted the lamp. It seemed familiar, though he didn't remember ever seeing such a lamp before. He rubbed it curiously.

Blue smoke spiraled out, and then cleared, revealing a genie. Tim could guess that easily, since he had seen movies about genies, and had heard a bit of mythology. He was accepting the existence of magic that easily? Tim shook his head, trying to make the world resemble reality.

However, the genie remained.

* * *

Norm recognized his master, despite the growth spurt, haircut and acne. Turner. Turner was his master. He groaned.

Then, he grinned malevolently and started looking around the room for Turner's fairies. Nope, no fairies. No pink and green objects. Norm groaned. Without Turner's fairies, he couldn't get revenge on Turner, or escape his lamp. All his plans hinged on them.

Well then, he just needed to come up with different plans.

First, he had to get to know Turner. His interests, which he hadn't even known much about when the kid was ten, had probably changed a lot since then. Now that Turner lacked fairies, Norm didn't know what was important to him anymore.

Norm decided to introduce himself first, like he always did.

"I'm Norm the Genie and you've just got three wishes!"

"Norm? For some reason that name sounds familiar. I don't know anyone else named Norm, do I?"

"You expect me to know? I've just met you," Norm lied in response. "So, whaddya want to wish for?"

"Trixie Tang rejected me again," replied Turner. "You wouldn't know who she is, but dude, she's hot."

Norm groaned. Well, now he knew one thing hadn't changed. Turner still liked Trixie.

Norm thought of a biting retort about Turner's buckteeth, but kept silent. He'd never be able to find Turner's new weaknesses if he got to a bad restart with him. He reluctantly softened his remark.

"You know, Turner, has it ever occurred to you that she might find your buckteeth unattractive?"

"Yeah, it has, but my parents used to use them for yardwork. They refused to let the dentist give me braces or a retainer – the dentist was uncaring too – so yeah…"

Well, that explanation was unexpected. Norm had thought Turner only refused because he didn't want Norm to have even a small victory over him.

"Like what, were yard tools out of stock? For eighteen years?" queried Norm sardonically.

"I don't think so. I guess my teeth were just more convenient. And cost less money."

"Well, they've certainly busted your chances with the fairer sex," replied Norm. "They don't need your teeth anymore, do they?"

Norm knew that if Turner and Trixie got together, he'd have something to manipulate Turner with.

"Yeah, they don't. Are you saying that should be my first wish?"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "They're really an eyestrain."

"I wish my teeth were straight."

GONG!

Turner's teeth re-straightened.

Turner definitely looked better now that they were straight. However, that was one less thing to insult him about. Ah well. Norm was sure he could find new things to insult him about, once he knew him better. He decided not to compliment him though. Turner's looks didn't impress him yet.

"Do you think Trixie would like me now?"

"Nope, you have acne, and pink is a girl color," replied Norm.

"My parents wanted a girl," replied Turner bitterly.

Norm wanted to gibe Turner about his inability to buy clothes, but decided not to. In order for Turner to trust Norm with knowledge of what he liked and what was important to him, Turner probably had to like and trust him.

"Well, I guess that explains it," replied Norm.

He knew that if Turner used his next two wishes on acne removal, and clothing changes, he would probably never be able to get revenge on him. Norm didn't want to lose that, even if Turner wasn't being mean to him now. However, he didn't trust Turner with the ultimate control that telling him about wishing for three wishes would give him.

"So, I guess Trixie won't ever want me then?"

"You'll grow out of the acne in a few years, and the clothes: I assume you have money, right?" replied Norm, feeling appalled that in order to avoid giving Turner ultimate control, or end up with him running out of wishes, he had to reassure him.

"Yeah, I have money," replied Turner. "A few years? I want her now."

"Rephrase it, and I'll grant," replied Norm, figuring that if Turner wanted Trixie that badly, he could use her to get revenge on him.

"You think I have a chance with her?"

"With magic, yeah," replied Norm.

"I'm not sure. What if I have something more important to wish for? Can I have more wishes?"

"You can wish for three more wishes," replied Norm, knowing that Turner would be suspicious if he didn't answer, and he wouldn't get to know him well enough to know how to trick him.

"I can?" asked Turner.

"Yeah," replied Norm bitterly. "Genie wishes have no rules."

"Cool! I wish I had three more wishes!" shouted Turner.

Norm groaned. Turner was as heartless as ever. Telling him about his ability to grant more wishes would probably come back badly.

GONG!

"I wish my acne was gone, and that my clothes were cool and not pink."

GONG!

Now that Turner's acne was gone, and his clothes were cool and non-pink, Norm thought that he actually was starting to look okay. Not enough to impress him, but still…

"Would Trixe want me now?"

"Ask her yourself," replied Norm.

Turner grinned, "Yeah, I will."


	3. What Turner Likes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them don't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Turner Likes**

"I wish we were wherever Trixie Tang is right now!"

Norm groaned and snapped his fingers.

GONG!

They appeared at the _Gilded Lily. _Norm knew what that meant. Trixie was probably dating someone else. He glanced around them, checking to make sure that he was right. Yep, he was.

* * *

Tim felt angry at Trixie. He thought he had a chance at her! Why was she dating someone else?

He knew it was entirely in her rights to do so, but he felt angry nonetheless.

* * *

Norm noticed Turner's anger, and guessed that he would blow up on Tang soon. He didn't think that letting Turner blow up on Tang would be a good revenge unless Turner did so literally. Turner wasn't going to do so literally.

Norm supposed he had to calm Turner down. But how? Norm reviewed what he knew of Turner. Turner liked pizza, KFC, ice cream, getting memorials that show that he was appreciated for his "hard work," his fairies, ham-and-cheese omelets, Trixie Tang, money, abusing his fairy godparents, video games, skate-boarding, and wood-chips used as fireworks. He didn't know if Turner still liked most of them, and several of them weren't enough to trick him with. In addition, he wasn't sure which Turner liked more, and which would be most calming.

Then, Norm remembered that, during Fairy Idol, after he had finished singing _Gimme the Wand_, Turner had said, "Wow, he's good. Tricky, and untrustworthy, but good."

Yeah, his voice was definitely on the list, though Norm had repressed that memory for years, out of an unwillingness to believe that Turner would ever like anything about him other than his powers.

Not that he was planning on singing to Turner.

GONG!

Turner appeared.

"Turner," said Norm calmly, though he felt appalled by what he was trying to do. "I don't think Tang will want you if you blow up on her. Maybe, this will be over in a few days, and she'll be available again."

"You know what, Norm?" asked Turner.

"What?"

"I'm so sick of getting rejected by Trixie!" yelled Turner. "Why can't I just get a date?"

Norm wondered if Turner yelled at his godparents like this every time he had trouble at school, and wanted to make a wish. Also, Norm knew the answer to the second question, in the sardonic sense of the previous phrase. However, he knew better than to say it. Turner was supposed to like him.

"Is she the only girl you want?" queried Norm.

"Yeah."

Norm groaned.

"Anything else you want to do?"

"With you?" inquired Turner.

Norm wondered what sense Turner meant, but he guessed that he met the exploitive sense.

"Nope," replied Norm.

"You don't want to hang out with me?" asked Turner, but not in the innocent child voice that one probably was picturing. He didn't say it in an evil villain voice either. Nope, just in a normal tone.

Now, that was shock. Norm was so sure that Turner meant that he wanted to exploit him. Apparently, he actually wanted to hang out with him. Norm considered it for a moment. Hanging out with Turner would help him get his revenge, and escape his lamp.

"I mean, yeah," said Norm casually.

"I wish we were at the skate park!"

GONG!

Norm and Turner appeared there.

"Uh, Turner?" asked Norm, feeling embarrassed. "How am I supposed to skate here? I don't have legs, or anything like that. I could GONG up some, but trying to coordinate them is a real pain."

"Don't have legs?" asked Turner. "How do you go to the bathroom then? Or bang people?"

"I have my ways," replied Norm, blushing from the embarrassment of telling his worst enemy something that private. "And what's this 'banging people' that you speak of, and what does it have to do with my lack of legs?"

"The birds and the bees, S-E-X, boinking, going at it like bunnies. Wow, you're sure behind the times," replied Turner, groaning.

"As I said, I have my ways," replied Norm. "My awesome ways. All the dames want a taste of me. I'm shagadelic…"

Norm continued boasting, and started flirting, forgetting whom he was with, getting lost in the familiar patterns of it, and his own ego.

"You want to bang me?" asked Turner, sounding confused. "You do kinda look like a girl, I like you, and you're hot, so maybe. I want to bang Trixie more than you, but I guess since she's unavailable, I could settle for you, right?"

"Nope," said Norm, feeling disgusted by the idea that Turner suggested. "I was just practicing my flirting."

"You're great at flirting," replied Turner, blushing. "I was just joking about the banging."

Norm blushed, feeling very embarrassed about his mistake. Did he seriously think Turner wanted to shag him? However, it didn't sound like a joke when Turner had said it.

Apparently, Turner liked his singing, his body, his actions toward him, and his flirting.

For someone that hated him, Turner sure liked him.

Norm reminded himself of what he was trying to do. He wanted to get revenge on Turner, and escape his lamp, not start to _like _Turner, or get distracted.

"I'm going to go back into my lamp, and watch _I Dream of Jeannie_," said Norm. "Please don't dream of yours though, got it?"

Norm saw Turner's distressed expression, and smiled. He seemed to be a weak spot for Turner now. Not what he expected, but it could help him get his revenge on Turner anyway.


	4. Watching and Dreaming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them don't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Watching and Dreaming**

GONG!

Norm appeared in his lamp. He had told Turner that he was going to watch _I Dream of Jeanie_, but that was a lie. Yes, he liked _I Dream of Jeanie_, but watching it probably wouldn't benefit his plans much.

Norm GONGed up the golden TV that he had created specifically to observe Turner with. He had even created a fake TV channel (**CloneTV Live**), and a fake brand name for it (**Timmy Vision**). He would have rolled his eyes if someone suggested that the channel was real, or that Timmy Vision was a real brand of TV.

He pressed the remote control (which had the **Timmy Vision **fake brand name on it), and moved into a more comfortable position.

The **Timmy Vision TV** turned on, and showed Turner roller-skating on the midsize ramp. Norm noticed that Turner frequently went fast, as if in rage, and then looked slightly distracted, and fell.

Every time he fell, he accumulated more bruises, and began to look angrier.

Norm wondered why Turner didn't just leave the skate park before he got severely hurt, but chalked it up to human idiocy.

* * *

Tim found that he had trouble getting Norm out of his mind.

Norm was the only one who had ever cared about his teeth problem (at least as far as he remembered), and had fixed it for him. He had given him fashion advice, and removed his acne, and gave him cooler clothes.

Most of all, Tim liked that Norm thought he had a chance with Trixie Tang. No one else had ever thought that.

Tim's dreamy expression changed to a scowl. Despite what Norm thought, he didn't have a chance with Trixie. Not anymore. She was dating a blond, rich boy.

Even if most teenage romance was short, the possibility that this romance wasn't, still occurred to him.

Tim felt like raging at Trixie and her boyfriend, but remembered what Norm told him.

Norm.

The genie's expert flirting had got him to say, "maybe" even though Norm wasn't even trying to make him say, "yes."

If someone-that-wasn't-Trixie was to ask him out, that was exactly how he would want them to do it.

Norm had said he was good in bed. Tim wondered how good he was, and whether he was better than Trixie.

That was when Tim stopped the train of thought. He barely knew the genie, and yet he was wondering how good he was in bed? Way too personal!

At least, he wasn't thinking about being in bed with the genie. Tim sighed in relief, until his thoughts did leap there, at which he distracted himself with thoughts of naked girls.

* * *

Norm noticed that Tim had stopped skating, and seemed to be caught up in daydreams. He wondered whom Tim was dreaming of. Did Tim really have a crush on him that he could exploit, or was he distressed about his comment for a different reason?

Norm liked the possibility of having something he could exploit, but he didn't the idea of Turner having a crush on him. It was great for his ego, but Norm didn't want his worst enemy to have anything below the waist. However, he figured Turner would probably have to get it if he was to use Turner's possible crush against him. He groaned.

First, Norm had to confirm that Turner had a crush on him though. If not, he'd have to think of another plan to get at his secrets, and wouldn't have to get violated by his worst enemy.

* * *

Tim felt tired. He had sent hours skating, and the sun had set. He couldn't bear the thought of walking home.

Luckily, he didn't need to. He owned a genie after all. Tim started to think about the other implications of owning someone, but stopped himself. He barely knew Norm, and he wasn't even interested in men, right? Right?

"Norm."

GONG!

Norm appeared, and Tim noticed his eyes, which he had just rolled. They were a dark shade of lilac, a color that Tim hadn't seen in eyes before. He stared at them for a while, marveling at their cool colour.

Norm groaned, and Tim supposed that he had got lots of fascinated stares at his eyes.

"What it is?" asked Norm, sounding as though he was both gleeful and irritated. "You interrupted my _I Dream of Jeannie_!"

"Sorry, Norm," replied Tim. "It's just, would you please magic me home?"

"Phrase that as a wish, and I'll grant," replied Norm, sounding surprised.

Tim wondered why Norm sounded so surprised.

* * *

Norm noticed Turner's strange silence, and decided to speed things up, and GONG him home anyway.

GONG!

"I thought you needed me to wish for that?" asked Turner in confusion.

"I don't," replied Norm. "Wishing for something just ensures that'll grant it."

"Oh," replied Turner.

"Anyway," continued Norm. "It's time for bed, but don't do it with me."

Norm watched Turner's expression as the words hit him. It started out confused, but then looked unhappy once he understood what Norm meant. Then, Turner seemed to start pondering something, probably the meaning of his words, though it could just as easily be difficult homework that he had forgotten to do.

Norm grinned. Getting to know Turner seemed as though it would be as easy as pie!


	5. 8th Year of 37

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Eighth Year of Thirty-Seven**

It was the eighth year of the Pixies' second thirty-seven year plan. They had started it after Timothy Tiberius Turner foiled their first thirty-seven year plan.

The plan had been pulled off without a hitch so far, but an unexpected factor had just been added to the mix:

Norm the Genie.

Jorgen Von Strangle had somehow accidentally left the genie's lamp with Turner, and Turner had rubbed it.

And that was not all. Because Turner had lost his fairy memories, he had not known that the genie was his enemy, and had liked him. The genie seemed to have either recovered from his hatred, or was tricking the boy into liking him so he could get his revenge.

The Pixies suspected the latter, but that didn't neuter the effects that Norm would end up having on their plan.

Having Norm would mean that Turner still had a link to the magical world. That wouldn't have mattered to the Pixies if Turner mistrusted Norm, but because Turner liked Norm, and thought Norm liked him back, that would be a problem. Turner's trust in Norm might cause him to wish to go the magical world, or ask about it.

The Pixies made their plan when it was assumed that once Turner turned eighteen he'd have no connection to the magical world, and they doubted it would continue to work otherwise.

"How about we trick Turner into wishing for his memories to return?" asked a Pixie monotonously.

"That could work," replied HP. "However, first we should see if we can push Turner into pushing Norm to the breaking point, so his false amiability shatters, and his true malice comes out."

"Your plan is the greatest, sir," replied his subordinates.

HP let out a Pixie sigh. They were all suck-ups – and he liked them that way. He figured it was because of all Pixies had the exact same goal, and miniscule variations on the same personality.

Whatever the reason was, Pixies were much better subordinates than Anti-Fairies, who were the subordinates of Anti-Cosmo, the King of Anti-Fairy World.

His business leadership skills had allowed him to have a large amount of control over them, but he never had the complete control over them that he had over his Pixies.

However, teaming up with the highly unpredictable Anti-Fairies was part of his plan. He wanted to fail at destroying the Earth, so Turner would continue to believe him to be easily beatable.

Asking Turner to judge the Pixies' pizza was a plot to get Turner to think of the Pixies as non-serious villains, so he wouldn't suspect that they were screwing up Santa's magic, and persuading the jolly old saint to believe that his lack of great presents to give the children was so he could teach them a moral lesson.

However, the Pixies didn't do it so Santa would teach Turner a moral lesson. They wanted to distract him from them, so they could find the Darkness, and metaphorically push it in the direction of Earth, and Fairy World.

Turner defeated the Darkness, and the Pixies' plan continued from there.

HP decided that he could stop recapping himself on his plan now, because if he didn't, twenty-nine years would be up before he couldn't even put the next part of his plan into action.

Yes, his plan was that complex.

"Sanderson, observe Turner, and the filthy genie," ordered HP monotonously. "Report to me when it's a good time to execute our new plan."

"Yes, sir," replied Sanderson monotonously, as he PINGed away.

* * *

Tim hated it when Norm said stuff like:

"It's time for bed, but don't do it with me."

Those statements were a lot like Trixie Tang rejections' except the genie wasn't rejecting the requests as they came; he was rejecting the requests just as soon as Tim thought of them. That was much worse.

Particularly since Tim had been seeing his genie in amazingly tempting positions lately. On one day, he couldn't have a shower, because Norm had decided to use it, because apparently there was no shower, or bath in his genie's lamp. Despite missing his shower, and coming to school smelling like crap, Tim was glad that Norm had no shower in his lamp, because if he did, Tim knew that he never would've discovered how hot Norm was, or that he sang – awesomely – in the shower.

Norm's chest was hairless, presumably because he shaved it, so Tim could further delude himself into thinking his crush was only due to his genie's slightly effeminate looks, though if he had bothered to look lower, Tim knew that he'd have to admit that there was more to his crush than the genie's slight aesthetic similarity to the opposite gender. Slight, since Norm still did look a man – he had a beard, a goatee to be precise, and didn't have breasts or feminine curves – after all.

The awesomeness of Norm's singing was proved by the fact that Tim both whistled the genie's song all day, and played it in his head too.

That wasn't the only time that his genie was so tempting, but it was the one on the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Norm gazed at Turner, who was on Level 4 of his _Crash Nebula _video game, and constantly losing. He knew such behavior could sometimes be seen as a sign of lovesickness.

Norm grinned. He had got Turner lovesick all right – or amazingly horny – he didn't care which. Either way, Turner would be eager to tell him about his friends, secrets, likes, dislikes, and everything else that he needed to know to trick him.

However, Norm still didn't feel eager, or willing for the dates, kisses, and shags that they'd eventually have. In fact, the entire notion made him sick to his stomach.

"Norm, what is it?" asked Turner, sounding concerned.

Norm groaned. He was just thinking about getting his revenge on the guy. Turner didn't know how unhelpful he was being, didn't he? It wasn't like he could say that Turner was the problem, at least not if he wanted to continue with his plan.

"Nothing," replied Norm. "Absolutely nothing."

Turner looked at the genie, as though he wasn't sure, and the genie repeated what he had said.

Norm sighed in relief as Turner returned to his game.

* * *

Tim felt so frustrated. Why did his genie distract him so, and how was he supposed to win with him in the room? Why couldn't he stop feeling like this?

He decided not to look at anything other than the screen, and the controller. He hoped that would cure his lovesickness.

Tim found that it did, and he smiled.

* * *

Norm wondered when would be a good time to pretend to start to love Turner. Norm knew that now was not the time, since Turner was just playing video games, instead of doing a crush-inducing thing like saving him from a tower guarded by a dragon.

Norm rolled his eyes. Knowing Turner, if he waited for him to do something crush-inducing before he declared his fake love, he'd be waiting forever. Norm didn't want to wait forever before he escaped his lamp.

Norm wondered if he could claim to like Turner's looks. Turner's brown hair was shorter than it was when he was a kid, and more tamed. It wasn't remarkable in the least. Turner's eyes were cornflower blue, but Norm could name thousands of people with cornflower blue eyes, and he didn't have a fetish for that exact color, though if Turner's eyes were teal blue…

Norm felt no inclination to get lost in those eyes, and never had.

Turner's skin was pinkish-white, with a hint of being tanned by the outdoors. That wasn't particularly special, or beautiful to Norm.

Alright, Norm thought, none of those are stuff that he could believably compliment Turner on.

He glanced at Turner's nose. It was round, just like his, and didn't look extraordinary. He wondered if he could look at Turner's hands, to see if they looked good enough to compliment him on, but he reminded himself that Turner was currently playing a video game.

He then moved his attention to Turner's clothes.

Turner's vest was pink leather, and Norm didn't feel any attraction to it. Beneath it was a white sweater, with red cuffs. Norm didn't consider that enough to compliment Turner on.

Turner wore blue jeans, and red-and-white socks. Norm grinned. Being a genie, he didn't need either, and therefore didn't seek them out. After eight years in his lamp, he had almost forgotten what feet looked like, since he felt no need to refresh his memories of them.

* * *

Tim wondered why Norm was looking so eagerly at his _feet_, of all things. Did he finally want him? He decided to take his socks off, so his genie could see what his feet actually looked like, beneath them.

"Why are you taking your socks off?" questioned Norm, sounding very WTFed. "Are you uncomfortable with me staring at them?"

"Uh…" replied Tim, blushing. "I just thought you might want to see my feet … since you don't have any. Would you like me to take off anything else?"

Norm smiled. Turner definitely was lovesick, all right.

"I don't think we're at that stage yet," replied Norm. "But, a date would be great."

Turner seemed shocked by how casually Norm had asked him out. Norm grinned. His plan was so easy!

"You? Dating me?" asked Timmy. "Awesome!"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "How about we go to … the Gilded Lily?"

He had suggested that because it sounded like the most romantic restaurant in Dimmsdale, and he wanted Turner to fully believe that he wanted a date.

"Sure, Norm," replied Turner, and he looked at Norm in a way that indicated that a kiss was coming soon, but the kiss didn't come.

Norm grinned. He didn't have to feel his worst enemy's lips against his own. That was a relief.

"I'm a genie, so I could GONG us there," replied Norm, then added. "Don't worry, you won't need to wish for it.

"Sure," replied Turner.

GONG!


	6. Dating His Worst Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dating His Worst Enemy**

Norm found it very hard to convince Turner not to kiss him. In fact, he doubted that he could. He was an enslaved genie after all, and had to grant Turner's wishes so if Turner wished to kiss him, or shag him….

Luckily for him, Turner didn't use his wishes for that yet, though it crossed the genie's mind that he might once they were somewhere private. Well, Norm supposed, he and Turner would have to remain in public.

However, Norm doubted that they could avoid ending up private with each other, since he was Turner's genie, he had to remain reasonably near to Turner, or his lamp.

* * *

Tim wondered what was worrying Norm. Norm had said it was nothing, but Tim doubted that.

Norm saw that Turner looked – well, he had a word for it, but it wasn't one he'd apply to Turner. He decided just to continue eating his spaghetti, and not worry about the fact that he was dating his worst enemy.

Tim sighed in relief. Norm was perfectly fine. There was nothing to worry about.

Norm finished his spaghetti, and groaned. Now that he was finished, he couldn't ignore Turner.

Tim wondered why Norm seemed to be upset again. What the heck was wrong? Was it his fault? Could he comfort the lovely genie? Would a kiss help? Would a bang be better?

* * *

Norm saw Turner was again feeling – nope, Norm would not apply that description to Turner. Turner could not possibly feel that way. Turner could not be worried about him. Humans weren't like that, and Turner especially wasn't like that.

Just then, Turner kissed Norm. Norm had no desire to kiss him, and wanted Turner's lips off his own immediately, but shockingly enough, Turner was a good kisser. Norm wondered how someone that had never even dated a dame could be so good at it. Maybe Turner was just a natural.

He wanted another kiss.

That was when he stopped himself. Was he seriously gushing over _Turner's _kissing? Did he seriously want another kiss from _Turner_?

Impossible. Turner was his worst enemy. Turner had hurt him. Turner was a jerk. Turner wasn't shagadelic.

Norm groaned. He wanted revenge, not lust, or … love. Revenge was for him to get on Turner. Lust was for genie dames. Love was for, well, nobody.

He forced himself to recall every single bad thing that Turner had done to him, in chronological order. He noticed that Turner hadn't done any of them this year, but supposed that he might.

* * *

Tim loved Norm's kiss. He wanted another, and felt even keener to bed the genie. He supposed that since the genie didn't protest, kissing him again would be fine. At least he hoped so.

Turner kissed Norm again. Norm wasn't surer how to feel about this one than he was about the first. He reminded himself of the bad things that Turner had done to him, and that convinced him not to like the kiss.

Turner wasn't supposed to be able to make him feel this way – at least not when he was happy. When he had got his revenge on Turner, yes. When Turner kissed him, no.

* * *

Tim looked around the Italian restaurant. Many of the other patrons were looking at them quizzically. He supposed that it must have looked weird: an eighteen year-old boy kissing what looked like a twenty-nine year-old man. However, he had been too caught up in Norm to realize what it would look like to everyone else.

Norm saw Turner blush, and supposed that he was just that great a kisser. Then, he aimlessly looked around the restaurant, and saw the looks on the other patrons' faces. He blushed, and GONGed them back to Turner's house.

"Norm, I wanted to continue our date," complained Turner. "Though again, since we're here…"

Turner patted his bed, which was a soft, light shade of blue. Norm groaned.

"Let me guess, you want to bang me right?"

Turner seemed taken aback by the genie's forthrightness.

"Uh, like yeah," he replied, blushing, and unsuccessfully trying to sound casual. "Do you?"

"Want to bang myself?" asked Norm. "Well, I'm certainly shagadelic enough."

"Uh, yeah. I know. That was not what I meant. Do you want to bang _me_?"

Norm did not know how to answer that. He probably needed to in order to convince Turner that he liked him, so he could trick him. However, he didn't want to shag Turner. Turner was his worst enemy, and probably was a lot better at kissing than he was at shagging.

GONG!

Their clothes vanished. Norm was shocked to see that Turner seemed to have decent muscles. Maybe banging him wouldn't be that bad after all.


	7. Don't Want, Want

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, and smut, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Tim had no clue what to do. He was a virgin, and even though he did read/see/watch porn, and erotica, it tended not to be of other men.

"Let me guess, you've never done this, right?" asked Norm bluntly.

Tim blushed a vibrant shade of red. Why did the genie have to be so blunt about something so personal?

"Uh, yeah," replied Tim.

"Just what I thought," replied Norm. "How 'bout we start with a bit of foreplay?"

"We're both male, so whose doing who?"

-

Norm hadn't thought about that, though he wasn't keen on being penetrated by Turner. He didn't want to penetrate him either. That was definitely quite the dilemma.

He needed an answer though, since Norm doubted that Turner would be okay with being denied pleasure for even a few minutes. He certainly wasn't okay with that when he was a kid, and used Norm for his non-sexual pleasures. Assuming that Turner's out of bed behavior reflected his in bed behavior, if he didn't decide soon…

"You're doing me," replied Norm, deciding that he sure as heck wasn't going to actively pleasure Turner.

"What do I do?" asked Turner.

"Do I need to give you a walkthrough? Do you want a manual to How-To-Shag/Bang/Make Love To-Norm-the-Swinging-Magical-Genie?" asked Norm. "Alright then, first: you just touch me."

Norm shut his eyes, so he could ignore the fact that it was Turner who would be touching him, and Turner who would be shagging him. Turner was a good kisser, but that couldn't stop Norm from hating him, or make him desire intimate contact, even if Turner did have decent muscles…

Norm told himself to stop thinking about Turner's muscles, kissing, or anything else remotely attractive about him. He wanted revenge on Turner, not to _like _him.

However, focusing on revenge was hard since Turner had managed to find one of his Top Ten Erogenous Zones. His tail. Turner wasn't touching the genital part though. He was touching the very tip, and occasionally moving up a bit on it, and then going back down.

-

Tim was glad that his curiosity about the genie's tail was capable of causing such pleasure. His genie was erect now, and Tim could almost say that Norm's tail was … wagging. It flowed like a fast-moving river most of time, but when pleasured, its movements changed, became more intense, more erratic. He wondered if Norm's other partners ever touched the genie's tail like this.

Merely touching the genie's tail didn't ignite sexual pleasure within him, but Tim did find its movements to be undeniably hypnotic. Back and forth, side-to-side, diagonal jitters, whatever; all movements it made hypnotized Tim.

-

Norm opened his eyes, and was glad to see that Turner was so fascinated with his tail that doing anything else wouldn't occur to him. He sighed in relief.

-

Tim smiled. The genie was sighing … because of him. The sigh sounded wonderful, and Tim wondered if the genie was a good moaner too.

He looked up a bit, and saw the genie's cock. It was teal-blue, and was in the area of the part of the genie's tail that served as his ass. Weird, but Tim presumed it worked like a normal cock, At least he hoped so.

He began to touch it.

Norm began to moan, and Tim smiled. The genie's moaning was just as awesome as his sighing.

-

Norm was not happy that Turner had moved on to his cock, yet he was amazingly blissful for the same reason. He told himself to think rationally, and focus on his revenge on Turner, not Turner's ability to make him moan. But, thinking rationally was hard now that Turner knew what he was doing. Focusing on revenge was equally difficult. Ignoring the sensation was an impossibility.

Norm tried to remind himself of all the times that Turner had hurt him. That partially worked, though he found that Turner's lovemaking was squashing down the memories, and replacing them with pleasure, which Norm didn't want to eradicate, though he knew that if he ever wanted to get his revenge on Turner, he had to.

"Turner, can you please stop?" he mumbled, not intending for Turner to hear him. He figured if stopped consenting, making it technically rape if Turner continued, he'd stop himself from being distracted by the pleasure, and start feeling revolted by Turner again.

Even if Turner did hear him, he figured, that he'd continue. Turner had never listened to him when he said "no" before, had he?

Much to his surprise, Turner not only heard him, he stopped too. That was a shock.

"Why'd you want me to stop?" asked Turner. "I thought you liked it."

"I did," replied Norm, blushing. "It's just that I'm," he yawned dramatically, "tired."

-

Tim blushed, realizing that he, and Norm had forgot to actually get in bed before bedding each other. He looked down at the floor, and saw that some of their come had dripped on it. Not much, but a bit.

"Norm," said Tim, pointing at the small pool of semen.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Norm. "Is that innuendo, or are you saying that I should use my phenomenal cosmic powers to clean up our come?"

"Option two," replied Timmy, then said seductively. "But option one is great too."

GONG!

"Come cleaned," said Norm. "Now, its time for bed, not sex, bed."

"Are you sure?" questioned Timmy. "I want to continue, though if you don't, its fine with me."

"Well, I could keep you warm," flirted Norm in reply, both trying to do his plan to learn about Turner's interest, and spend intimate time with him. He was surprised by how easily the two intersected. "I could remain naked too, if you prefer me that way. Just don't have actual sex with me. I'm too sleepy."

He yawned for effect.

"Okay," replied Turner, smiling. "I'd like that."

Turner got into bed, and Norm followed him. Turner settled into the sheets, and Norm settled in beside him. He smiled. This was so much better than sleeping in his cramped lamp, even if it was with Turner.

Turner held him close, and Norm noticed that though he could tell him not to have sex with him, he wouldn't be able to order him not to do foreplay, whether purposely, or not. Norm enjoyed the unasked for foreplay, but still didn't like, or trust Turner.

He knew that there were many better fuckers than Turner in the world, so getting revenge on Turner would not prevent him from ever feeling sexual pleasure again.

But still, Norm couldn't stop himself from remembering that _Turner had stopped when he had asked him to_. If in bed behavior reflected out of bed behavior, Turner might not call on him to solve every puny problem in his life. However, Norm doubted that, since young Turner often did exactly that. So maybe in bed behavior didn't always reflect out of bed behavior, but knowing that Turner would stop if he told him to was a relief.

-

Tim smiled. He was lying in bed with the hottest genie ever, and the hottest genie ever seemed to like him. Now, that was the perfect birthday gift!

-----------

This is not the end of the fanfic. It will have more chapters. Some will be posted on , and some will be posted here.


	8. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 7: Confusion

Tim literally could not believe that he was literally in bed with his genie, and had been figuratively in bed with him too. First off, he didn't even fully believe in genies. And if one didn't believe in the existence of something, how'd could they believe that they had given it a handjob, and foreplay? Exactly. One couldn't.

Tim wondered how old the genie was. Was the genie twenty-nine, or as old as the universe? Anyway, he doubted that twenty-nine year-old genies usually wanted eighteen-year old boys to give them handjobs. Surely, there were lots of people their age that would appeal more to them.

Anyway, that all boiled down to:

He had just had sex with his totally hot genie! Wow, but WTF!

Norm glanced over at the now awake Turner. Apparently, their almost-shagging had wowed and confused him. Well, he wasn't the only one. Norm had spent the entire night getting accidental foreplay from the guy, and wasn't sure whether he felt more blissful, revolted, or confused. Turner was decent at it, Norm had to admit, even if Turner hadn't got any girls yet, he clearly was good at touching him in the right places.

That was when Norm took a double take. Turner was his worst enemy. He was not supposed to be thinking about how good he was in bed. He couldn't be thinking about that, he simply couldn't be thinking about Turner's proficiency in bed.

"Norm," said Turner, interrupting Norm's thoughts about his ability in bed. "Could you magic me to school?"

"Why?" asked Norm. "Did our nighttime antics disrupt your sleep? Are you late?"

"Yeah," replied Turner. "And I'm naked."

Norm wanted to reply that he'd noticed – a lot more than he should have – but he remembered his plan, and decided that hitting Turner with a sardonic remark wouldn't help it.

"Alright," replied Norm. "I'll GONG you to school, and GONG your clothes on, though you look better without them."

Turner smiled.

GONG!

Turner's disappearance made the blue sheets ruffle, and Norm grinned. Now that Turner was gone, he could go through his stuff. However, he didn't have to do it immediately. Right now, he just wanted to lie in bed, without Turner, or his cramped lamp. School took hours so he'd have time.

He laid on the bed, trying to get a bit of rest, but his tail touched something that was distinctly liquid. Oh great. One, or both of them had came during the night. He groaned, and GONged the liquid away.

Despite the fact that the mess was gone, Norm no longer felt at ease in Turner's bed. It reminded him too much of Turner, and Turner's touch. Turner's confusing touch, which Norm found could only be described with two antonyms that started with terri–. Which antonym described it best wasn't something that he wanted to know, since he wasn't interested in Turner's shagging, and didn't want to be interested in it, right? Right?

Right.

Norm got out of the bed, and floated above the light blue wooden floor. Now, that he was out of Turner's bed – Turner's infinitely comfortable bed – he'd be able to ignore the feelings that he had felt for the guy. Right?

He glanced around the room, looking for signs of what Tim was interested in. The blue walls were covered in posters of the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, and shagadelic human dames. There was a TV near the right wall, and he wondered if it was possible to get _I Dream of Jeannie _on it.

There was a disordlery stack of _Crimson Chin_ comic books in one corner. Norm never was into superheroes, or comic books so he hadn't read them before, but now he knew that Turner liked them, he figured that he should read them, to find out what Turner liked about them, and whether he had ever wished himself into them.

Norm chose the bottom one, and opened it. The Crimson Chin was lying in a fetal position, crying. Norm groaned. If comic books were like this, he completely saw why he had never got into them. He turned the page, and rolled his eyes. The next page also consisted of the Crimson Chin crying, however, a few pages later, the scene shifted, and Norm saw ten year-old Turner, in front of a building called **The Daily Blabbity**. There was a speech bubble coming out the kid's mouth. Norm read it, and rolled his eyes. Turner was excitedly remarking about how cool it was to be in front of that building. Norm didn't get what Turner was excited about, but he decided not to worry about it. Maybe the **Daily Blabbity **only had meaning to _Crimson Chin_ fanatics.

Norm skimmed, and flipped the next page, since it only consisted of Turner going through the panels to go somewhere.

Turner was now in the hallway of the **Daily Blabbity**, and was standing in front of a door that said:

**C**harles **H**ampton **IN**digo – Ace Reporter

Before Norm read Turner's comment explaining why the door was important, he understood. C-H-IN spelt Chin, so Charles Hampton Indigo was obviously the Crimson Chin.

Turner opened the door, and Norm saw a sobbing man, sitting behind a desk, in a swivel chair. The man inquired about what had just opened his door. He spun around, and his huge chin knocked some stuff off the desk. He produced a speech bubble, and Norm read it.

"You! You're the 'real' boy who showed me I'm a big fat lie!"

He grinned. The Crimson Chin was Turner's enemy too, was he? He read on eagerly. Turner told the Crimson Chin that he Was A Hero and Gotta Snap Out of This and Remember the Good Times. The Crimson Chin responded like an angsty, annoyed teenager, and Turner indicated another panel, which he said was a flashback.

Turner explained that the Crimson Chin had got his powers from a bite from a radioactive, handsome actor. Turner then showed the villain of the issue, trying to convince the Chin to fight it. The Chin didn't, and went into a nighttime panel instead, and started crying again. Norm groaned.

The view switched to Turner, who said – in a speech bubble:

"Man, he's depressed. He needs somebody at his side, to kick him into shape… What do they call those things? Oh yeah, sidekicks!"

Norm noted that the words, 'SIDE', and 'KICK' were floating in the air above Turner. No wonder Turner had figured it out. Turner ran into an alley, and ripped his clothes off, declaring, "This is a job for…"

Norm blushed. He never knew that the Crimson Chin comic contained child porn of his worst enemy. He shut the book, before his body reacted in ways that he didn't want it to, or his mind went places that he didn't want it to go. He wanted to get revenge on Turner, not get off of him, right? Right?

Norm wondered what to do now. He couldn't read the **Crimson Chin** comics since Turner could be naked in all the issues, and he did not want to get off Turner, especially not young Turner.

He GONGed the TV remote to him, and turned on _I Dream of Jeannie_, something that he was more than OK about getting off of.

It was Tim's first class of the day, and he just couldn't focus. Lack of focus wasn't unusual for him, but it was at a whole new level now. Why?

Norm. Norm the Genie. His flirting, his kissing, his smooth chest, his tail, his cock…

The teacher yelled his name, perhaps because he had noticed Tim's lack of focus, but Tim still didn't notice.

Tootie gazed at Tim. He looked so dreamy, and he seemed to be dreaming himself. He had the look that he had always had when Trixie was near. However, Tootie knew that Trixie was dating Remy Buxaplenty, so she hadn't caused Tim's dreaminess.

It occurred to Tootie that she could have caused it, but she doubted it. She had stopped outwardly chasing Tim a few years before, and became his friend instead.

Whoever caused it was lucky, and Tootie wasn't going to wreck their happiness by going after Tim. Vicky, her mean sister, wrecked people's happiness, and Tootie felt no desire to emulate her.

The class ended, and Tim had tons of homework, about the same amount that he used to get from Crocker when he was a kid. He groaned. He wanted to read his **Crimson Chin **comics, and date Norm once school was done, but he had so much homework that having time for anything else would be miracle in itself.

The next classes produced the same amount of homework, and Tim was in an amazingly bad mood by noon, a bad mood that increased exponentially every class.

Once he finally got home, he was completely enraged.

GONG!

Norm appeared in the living room of Turner's house. He had looked at Turner's timetable, and it had told him when Turner's school day was done. Turner had been a little late, but Norm didn't really care.

Norm saw Turner's facial expression, and wondered if Turner would make a wish. He certainly seemed as though he wanted to.

Turner than launched into a rant about getting tons of homework, and not having any time. Norm wasn't surprised. He seemed to be a combination of wish-granter, and lover, so it was no shock that Turner would expect him to magic his problems away. Still, after Turner was so nice to him in bed, he couldn't help but admit that it was a slight letdown. Letdown? He should have expected Turner to act like this. It wasn't a shock. Was it?

Norm longed to rant back at Turner, and tell him what he really felt about him, but he knew that if he did, his plan would crash down on him, and there was no way that he'd let that happen – ever.


	9. Impossible?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Impossible?**

Tim tried to start his homework, but he couldn't concentrate. For one, it was boring work, so one would wonder why they'd even _want _to concentrate on it. Secondly, he never had much of an attention span. Third, Norm was just too damn hot to ignore. Fourthly, Norm seemed to be upset with him, though he was doing an awesome job not acting on it.

Tim considered it for a millisecond. Norm was much more interesting than homework. He'd date the genie tonight, and to hell with homework!

"Norm, I'm sorry for yelling at you. How about a date to make up for it?"

* * *

Turner was sorry? That was impossible. Turner absolutely could not be sorry, could he? Could he? The possibility of Turner being sorry was too much to hope for, but even if it was just a lie to get to a date, Norm didn't care. He never required love for dating, or shagging – if he did, he wouldn't do either of them much, and who needed love when lust worked just as well, and was just as pleasurable?

"Sure."

"So, where are we going to go?"

Norm was shocked by Turner's lack of realization of how odd the situation was. Had he used all his realization in the restaurant? Was he just that shagadelic?

Norm was still aware of the oddity of their romance, a bit too aware. He knew it was just a trick to get revenge on Turner, his freedom, deluxe kissing….

He stopped his train of thought right there. When he made his plan, deluxe kissing was not what it was made to get. Deluxe kissing was just a bonus feature, not the main movie. If it was made to get deluxe kissing, it would involve _lots _of genie dames. If it was made to get him deluxe kissing, his orientation was way different from what he believed it to be, and he'd be attracted to ten year-old humans that abused him.

Nope, his plan was not made to get him deluxe kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Poof missed Timmy. Cosmo, and Wanda missed him too, but the eight year-old purple fairy kid missed him more. He had known Timmy since his birth, and they had rarely been separated since then. In fact, Timmy had wished for his birth, and Cosmo, and Wanda, being Timmy's fairy godparents, had granted it.

No wonder he missed Timmy.

Cosmo, and Wanda, who were the eight year-old's parents, had told him not to visit Timmy. However, Poof wasn't going to obey that demand. If he wanted to see Timmy, he would!

POOF!

He appeared in Timmy's room. A purple lava lamp was on Timmy's blue, wooden bed table. Lava lamp! Poof was horrified. He had heard horror stories from his parents, and god brother about the genie that lived in that lamp. It was one of Timmy's worst enemies, and had almost trapped Timmy's fairies in its lamp, attempted to get revenge on Timmy twice, and had nothing against tricking Chester, and trapping Cosmo, and Wanda in a butterfly net.

Poof knew what that meant. Timmy was in danger, big danger! How did he even get that lamp?

He knew the lamp could just be a normal lava lamp, with a dearth of evil genies, but he guessed that if Timmy had a lava lamp, it would probably be an evil one.

He heard Timmy's voice in the living room, and became invisible, then POOFed there.

It turned out that his theory about the lamp was correct. A male genie, with skin the color of copper, curly black hair, a golden fez, dark pink eyes, and a teal blue tail was talking with Timmy. That description fit the genie that lived in the lamp, also known as Norm, perfectly!

Norm, and Timmy were talking civilly, and their passionate hate wasn't visibly present, though their actions hinted at possible passionate love.

Love? There was no way that Timmy could possibly love that evil genie, thought Poof. It had to be a trick to get revenge on Timmy. He was probably in danger!

Poof POOFed up a video camera, and pressed **record**. Yes, his parents would punish him for seeing Timmy when he wasn't supposed to, but they needed to know.


	10. Observed Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Observed Date**

Norm tried to keep his mind on revenge, but Turner was constantly kissing him. His kisses were so good that Norm had trouble remembering why he wanted revenge on the guy, but he eventually reminded himself of the unpleasant stuff that Turner had done to him – just as Turner kissed him again!

Turner at least knew not to kiss him while he ate. Norm was glad that he had some common sense, though the kisses were good, and genies don't need to breathe anyway.

Tim wondered why Norm was so confused, and unhappy. He clearly liked his kisses, so Tim knew that his kisses weren't causing distress to his genie.

Was Norm still upset about what happened earlier? Was this not enough to make up for it? Did he think that Tim was only using him as a convenient lay, and as something to date, and kiss?

Norm noticed that Turner was getting worried, and rolled his eyes. He was not that upset, honestly. He just wanted revenge on the guy, but was too distracted by his kisses to create a plan. He quickly faked a smile.

Turner continued eating, and Norm let out a sigh of relief. He no longer had to attempt to comprehend that Turner seemed to care about him, and could hate him regardless.

* * *

Timmy, and Norm kissed, causing Poof to yawn. Romance didn't tend to interest eight-year old boys, and he was no exception.

He gazed over at another of round, dark mauve tables, and found that the people there held less interest to him than Norm, and Timmy did.

* * *

"So, Tur-Tim, what do like to do – other than date me, that is?"

"Uh…" replied Tim, fiddling nervously with the tablecloth. "I play sports…"

"That's sounds vague," replied Norm suavely, resting his hands on the mauve fabric of the tablecloth.

"Yeah," replied Tim. "I guess it does. I'm on Dimmsdale High's football team – the Dimmsdale Dodo's."

Norm wanted to sardonically comment on the fact that dodos were extinct, but he restrained himself. Despite that, he did like to watch football, though he didn't ever want to play it, since the name made it clear that feet were needed, and he had a tail instead.

"Oh," replied Norm. "I watch; not play."

He indicated his tail.

"I see why," replied Turner. Norm noticed that Turner was gazing at his tail eagerly, and rolled his eyes. Why did he have to get Turner thinking about his tail?

"Never mind, Turner," he replied in irritation, trying to make his tail less noticeable and failing. "I watch baseball; usually."

"Do you play?"

Norm wondered how he'd answer that one. He had only played baseball a few times, during his two-week span of freedom after winning **Fairy Idol**. His entrapment made it hard for him to play team sports, or just sports, period.

However, he wasn't sure how Turner would react to that. Would he laugh at him? Would he pity him? Would he set him free immediately?

"Rarely," replied Norm, figuring that a short, vague answer would be best. Turner had no sympathy for his situation when he was ten, and he had trouble believing that Turner would now. He also figured that it would be difficult to explain the two-week span after **Fairy Idol **without mentioning anything that he didn't want Turner to know.

"Oh," replied Turner, frowning. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," replied Norm. "It's fun."

"Great," replied Turner, his face brightening. "How about you play a few games with Chester, AJ, my back-up friends, and me?"

"Sure," replied Norm happily, surprised that Turner wanted to play baseball with him, instead of just date, kiss, and shag. That had never occurred to his other lovers – which were only called that because their nether regions had touched his. He was just an object to them, just like he was to his masters. However, Turner apparently found him to be enough of a person for it to occur to him that he might like to play baseball with him. That contradicted everything he believed about Turner. However, Norm was an intelligent genie, and could come up with an explanation that didn't. Maybe one of the players was sick, and Turner needed a replacement. Yep, that would work.

He sighed in relief, now that issue was resolved.

* * *

Poof was taken aback. Timmy wanted to play baseball with Norm? Norm accepted? Weren't they supposed to be trading witty banter, insulting each other and their mothers, and trying to kill each other? Norm was supposed to be defeated, not dated!

He probably was plotting a way to kill Timmy right now, thinking of exactly what death trap he wanted to use….

Poof had met villains before; Poof had watched television and read – more like looked at – comics too. Villains were always creating evil schemes, and some were masters of trickery. He had heard that Norm was a master of trickery. As soon as he came up with a plan, or executed an already made one, Timmy would be doomed!


	11. Now That They Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Now That They Know**

Poof sighed in relief when Timmy signed the check at the end of his date with Norm. All their kissing and romantic words had bored and disgusted him. Eight year olds weren't into that type of stuff, and he was no exception. He was sure that he had enough footage, and wasn't going to endure such torture again just so he could get more since the footage he already had would definitely convey the urgency of the situation to his parents.

POOF!

He appeared in the living room. Cosmo and Wanda owned a house in Fairy World, and they all lived in it when they weren't assigned a child to godparent. When they were assigned a child, they lived in a castle inside a goldfish bowl. Poof had lived there his entire life, until Timmy's eighteenth birthday, when he lost them.

* * *

POOF!

POOF!

Cosmo and Wanda appeared, and Poof could tell that they were furious with him. Wanda's fire was aflame, like it usually was when she was angry, and Cosmo was looking at him as though he'd stolen Philip. Poof gulped, and began to explain.

"Yeah, you told me not to go to Earth and see Timmy, but that's exactly what I did."

"Did he see you?" asked Wanda. "Jorgen will be so furious with us if Tim did since its against **Da Rules **for a child to know their fairies after they lose them."

"I don't think so," replied Poof. "I was invisible after all."

"Did you do anything? Fairy godparents are not allowed to affect their child's life after they lose them."

"I didn't affect Timmy's life," replied Poof. "He was dating Norm the Genie, and I took video of it so I could show you guys, but I didn't do anything else."

"Dating Norm the Genie!?" asked Wanda, putting scornful emphasis on the genie's name. "Oh no! This has got to be another of Norm's schemes to get revenge on Timmy, or…"

Poof looked for the plugs, and once he found them, he hooked the camera to the TV, and turned them both on. He switched the camera from **Tape **mode to **Play/Edit **mode. Then, he set the TV to the channel that played data from external devices. Now that all that was set up, he pressed play.

* * *

It took a while for both the fairies to process what they were seeing, even though Poof had made it reasonably clear what they were going to see. Never would they have guessed that their godchild would date Norm. Never would they have guessed that Norm would choose that way to manipulate Timmy – they would not believe that Norm and Timmy were in love, regardless of how much they kissed, used innuendo or didn't try to hurt each other.

Once the video finished, Cosmo and Wanda knew that they had to do something to save Timmy from Norm. But what?

Jorgen Von Strangle had wiped Timmy's memories on his birthday, and Wanda supposed that was why Timmy fell for Norm's tricks. He didn't remember the harm that Norm had caused him in the past, and only saw the niceness that he faked in the present.

She supposed that the only way for Timmy to be saved from Norm's tricks would be if he got his memory back, so he knew of Norm's evil again. Ordinarily, she would have vetoed such a suggestion, explaining that it was against **Da Rules**, and would probably have unforeseen consequences, but Timmy was in danger, so if **Da Rules **needed to be broken to save him, it was time to break **Da Rules.**

However, it wasn't that simple. Neither her, Cosmo nor Poof was able to POOF Timmy's memories back. Few fairies were, and one of them was Jorgen Von Strangle, the creator of most of **Da Rules**.

She figured that since Jorgen was the source of that Rule, if she confronted him about it, she could convince him to change it, and give Timmy his memories back.

"Wait here while I give Jorgen a piece of my mind!"

"What piece?" asked Cosmo brightly, jumping up and down while floating. "The cerebral cortex? The cerebrum? The brainstem?"

Wanda groaned, wondering why Cosmo only knew big words when he didn't need them, and didn't know them when he did. She glared at him, and replied, "This is serious, Cosmo!"

* * *

Cosmo silenced himself, realizing that Wanda was right, and the situation was indeed serious. Norm was a tricky genie with a grudge on Timmy after all, and had almost ruined Timmy's life a few times.

* * *

POOF!

Wanda appeared in Jorgen's house, where he was watching _All My Biceps_, starring her much-hotter sister, Blonda. He didn't notice, presumably because _All My Biceps_, being a fairy show, also contained POOFing fairies.

Jorgen could watch his show later; Timmy needed to be saved now. Wanda aimed her wand at the OFF button, and waved it. The button depressed, as though an invisible person had pressed it, and the TV turned off.

"WHO TURNED OFF _ALL MY BICEPS_?"

"Timmy's in danger! He believes Norm's in love with him, and they are dating. Can you please restore his fairy memories?"

Jorgen swung around, and then stood up. Though he hadn't seemed intimidating when he was watching _All My Biceps_, now that it was off, he was as intimidating as usual.

"No! It's against **Da Rules**, and Turner does not matter to Fairy World anymore!"

Timmy was in danger, and Jorgen wouldn't help. But that didn't mean she'd give up. Her ex-godchild was in danger after all.


	12. Want, Don't Want

**Title:** _Any Way For Payback?_ (**Chapter 11**)

**Author:** unknown20troper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Fandom: **_Fairly OddParents_

**Rated:** R, or NC-17

**Warnings:** M/M, foreplay, profanity, handjob, sexual terms

**Pairing Type:** Slash

**Pairing:** Norm/Timmy

**Summary:** Jorgen accidentally drops Norm's lamp at Timmy Turner's house when he takes Timmy's fairies on his 18th bday. Without Timmy's fairies and memories, he doesn't recognize Norm but Norm still wants revenge. It's just that he has no clue how to get it.

**Notes:** Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, and smut, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm only posting the smut on **Live Journal. **I have a link index for this, and it's at the below link:

**Chapter 11:**

This time, Norm remembered to GONG them into Turner's bed before he GONGed off their clothes. Turner snuggled up to him, and Norm wondered if Turner knew that they were going to shag first, then sleep. It is rare for people to be taken aback by their own thoughts, but Norm had just felt exactly that.

If he was bothered by the fact that Turner wasn't giving him foreplay or shagging him, or asking for it, Norm knew that meant that he had _liked _it, and _wanted _it. He had trouble comprehending that, though since the only thing he wanted from Turner was for him to be dead or miserable, right?

Just then, Turner kissed him, and Norm was free to halt that train of thought. After the kiss was over, Turner asked, "You want me to bang you, right?"

"Yeah," replied Norm, consenting despite not being sure if he meant it and scared that he did. "Foreplay first, though."

Turner's hands slid down the genie's body, bypassing his light copper brown skin to get to his teal blue tail. Once again, Turner fondled it, causing it to move erratically and quickly once again. Lying down significantly changed the experience. He was more relaxed, calmer, and way more comfortable.

Turner switched to fondling the genie's cock, and this time, it was harder for him to remind himself that he hated Turner, and did not want this, should not want this, could not want this.

Norm once again tried to recollect what Turner had done to him as a ten year-old, but when he was being pleasured like this, pain wasn't something that he particularly wanted to remember. Nevertheless, he recalled it, but Turner's touch just about made him forget. Not for long though, since the memory failure wasn't literal.

Turner had tortured him with smoof, tacks, and bees. Turner had abandoned his lamp on Mars, presuming that he wouldn't ever come back. Turner had made him explode from magical back up, causing him to lose his freedom. That was what Turner had done to him as a ten year-old, and none of it was pleasurable.

Then again, what Turner was doing now was pleasurable. Still, Turner had been more cruel than nice to him overall, right? Right? Right?

Tim wondered why Norm was so worried or confused. Was he not good enough for him? Was Norm going to reject him once they were done?

His hands moved back up to Norm's upper body, first feeling the genie's stomach, then his nipples. He grinned when he noticed that the genie's musical moaning and sighing still continued when he touched those parts, instead of just his tail and cock. He was doing well, and Norm wasn't going to reject him, like Trixie had so often done.

However, he couldn't help but want more.

He shifted his gaze to the genie's eyes, instead of the parts that his hands had just been stimulating, and took a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't blushing, but knowing that he was.

"Norm, can men … penetrate each other?"

-

Norm rolled his eyes, and answered Turner's question. "Yeah. We don't have cunts, but cocks can go into assholes just as well."

"So, who's doing it – you or me?"

"I am," answered Norm. "You have no clue how, and will probably end up pulverizing my ass because of it. Alright, pulverizing is hyperbole, but it will probably hurt like hell."

He was shocked by how forthright he had been. Ever since Turner's memory wipe, he had been trying to avoid being that forthright, since Turner could interpret it as the insult it was. If Turner did, his scheme would be history, a failure, and Norm was sure that Turner would interpret it as such.

"Okay," replied Turner. "You're doing it. I'm okay with that."

That was a shock. He had expected Turner not to care about whether his ass ended up pulverized or not, as long as he got his pleasure. That would have fit with his childhood behavior, and the behavior of humans in general. Oh wow, apparently Turner did care, though Norm had already began denying it.

"Can you just do it already?"

Well, that was typical Turner behavior, and quite the letdown, even though, as he had thought the last time that he felt letdown by Turner's behavior, it shouldn't be since he didn't expect Turner to care about his feelings, did he?

He fiddled with the soft blanket, until he realized that he was just making Turner more impatient. He dropped it, causing it to land on the bed with a soft thump, and threw it off the bed.

Then, he went down the bed, till he was near Turner's legs. He gripped them, and moved them so they were in the air, and Turner's knees were clenched toward his chest.

GONG!

He magically positioned a pillow under Turner's hips. Now Turner was totally ready to shag! Norm didn't entirely want to shag him, but he'd do anything to get his revenge on Turner, and if he had to shag the guy first, he'd do it.

-

Minutes after Norm positioned himself between his legs, Tim had begun to enjoy it. Sure it had hurt at first, but the genie seemed to know how to get the pain over quickly, and pleasure to replace it as soon as the twinge ended.

He noticed that Norm was enjoying himself too – a fair bit of moaning came from him, as well. That was a relief, since Tim hadn't expected Norm to like it much, due to the fact that it was his first time, so he probably didn't know how to do it as well as most of the genie's other sexual partners.

-

Regardless of how much he hated the guy, Norm couldn't deny that Turner had a great ass. It wasn't the best sex that he ever had, but it definitely made the Top Ten – nope, the Top Twenty, since Norm was loath to put Turner on any list of his Top Positive Experiences, even when he rightfully belonged there.

And lately, Norm had been getting lots of Top Positive Experiences from Turner. Lots of hypothetical lists that Turner rightfully belonged on, but wouldn't hypothetically be on, since he just plain hated the guy – who also belonged on hypothetical lists of his Top Negative Experiences.

Now that was weird. Why couldn't he just decide how he felt about Turner and stick with it? Did he hate Turner or did he like; lust for – maybe even possibly love him? Revenge or deluxe kissing and sex that made the Top Twenty Best Shags That He Ever Had?

His wonderings, the moaning of both him and Turner, and the thudding of his cock into the guy made a synchronized beat. The wonderings never got any answers, but Norm didn't really care too much – or at all, since the sex that had sparked them was absolutely awesome, and not conductive to musings. If he wanted to muse about his feelings for Turner – which he didn't, due to his fear that they wouldn't be what he thought they should be – he would have to do something else and he did not feel like doing anything else.

One of Turner's moans turned to a yawn, and Norm groaned. Now that Turner felt the all too human need to go the sleep, this great shag had to end.

He resignedly extracted his cock from Turner's anus, and Turner lowered his legs. Then, he GONGed the pillow back its original spot at the head of the bed, and settled into the blankets.

Turner pushed closer to him, and asked. "You're keeping me warm again, right?"

"Yeah," answered Norm, snuggling in close to Turner.

Once Turner had registered his answer, he embraced the genie, and began to fondle him again. Norm sighed, and began to drift off to sleep.


	13. Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Game**

The Pixies had always known that placing spy cameras in Jorgen's home would come in use someday. Now just happened to be that day.

Wanda had POOFed there, and asked for Jorgen to restore Turner's fairy memories. Luckily for the Pixies, Jorgen had refused, saying that he didn't care about Turner, and wouldn't break **Da Rules **just to save him.

Head Pixie had almost a decade of experience with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, and during that almost-decade, he had learned that none of them would let Jorgen's disapproval stop them from saving Turner. He didn't understand the emotion(s) that caused it, not a bit, but he was able to notice the trend.

If Turner's ex-godparents and ex-god-brother told him about their existence, the existence of Fairy World, or gave him his memories back, Turner would be able to prevent his scheme from succeeding, and probably would.

HP called up one of the Pixies, and explained the situation to him. Once the Pixie understood, he gave him his orders.

The Pixie PINGed into Cosmo, Wanda and Poof's home. The three fairies were sitting on the green and pink couch, planning how they'd save Turner from Norm. Wanda was, at least. Cosmo was playing with the remote, and Poof's contributions weren't that helpful, since he wasn't around when Timmy first met Norm.

The Pixie took out a simple metal butterfly net, and flung it on the three fairies. Cosmo cried out in shock, dropping the remote. Wanda glared at the Pixie, as if to ask how dare he randomly entrap them within such a device. Poof didn't look surprised, though he did panic. The trio then was overtaken by the typical passivity caused by butterfly nets.

He PINGed back to **Pixies Inc. **and told Head Pixie of the success of his mission. After checking the net, Head Pixie had another Pixie PING to their jail, and place the butterfly net, containing the three fairies in there.

* * *

Norm was having trouble managing his legs, which he had GONGed up in order to play baseball with Turner and his friends. Ordinarily, he would have mastered them quickly, but he was too distracted by his confusing, contradictory feelings for Turner.

Turner had been unusually nice lately, and better in bed than Norm expected him to be. He had actually enjoyed it, despite his hatred of Turner – or did he even hate Turner anymore?

* * *

Tim saw the genie fall flat on his face, and wondered why Norm would agree to play baseball with him and his friends if he couldn't manage his legs. Did the genie not know that legs would be this hard to manage?

He ran over to Norm, worried that the genie was hurt by the fall. He began to lift Norm off the grass, while picking the grass and dirt off the genie's clothes. While he did it, he couldn't help but begin thinking about taking the genie's clothes off all together, despite the fact that randomly banging Norm on the baseball field probably wouldn't make much sense. Remembering that, he managed to restrain his urges.

* * *

"Norm, are you okay?"

Norm had trouble answering that question. Turner's touch was pleasurable and made contradictory feelings arise in him. He wanted to shag Turner right then and there, due to his touch being so awesomely pleasurable, but he also wanted Turner to get his hands off him, since he had no desire to feel that type of feeling for Turner.

He wanted to know that he wanted revenge on Turner, but now, he had no clue what he wanted from Turner. Maybe he didn't want revenge. Maybe he wanted Turner's touch instead.

Then, Norm reminded himself that humans weren't trustworthy, and if he let his possible feelings for Turner get in the way of his revenge, he'd probably just get his heart broken when Turner used his feelings to exploit him.

"Yeah, Turner. I'm fine," he finally replied, after GONGing all the grass and dirt off his clothes.

Turner sighed in relief, and Norm felt glad that he was no longer worried about him. Whenever Turner got worried about him, the inevitable result was confusion on his own part, since he had trouble comprehending that Turner would worry about him, despite the fact that he did that a lot lately.

Norm sighed in relief when he saw Turner's friends arrive at the baseball field, since that managed to prompt Turner to let go of him, freeing Norm from the touch-induced confusion. Turner's touch did feel great, but the confusion it induced did not, and Norm was relieved to be free of it.

"AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, this is Norm," said Turner, indicating the genie. "He's my… um …"

"Friend with benefits," said Norm, finishing Turner's sentence.

"Uh, yeah, that works," said Turner, blushing. "Not exactly what I was going to say, but sure."

Turner's friends looked at them in confusion, but didn't press the issue, and Norm was relieved not to be scorned or questioned because of his relationship with Turner.

After that, Turner introduced his friends to Norm, and chose the positions. Norm would be the catcher, since that required less use of legs than the other positions.

Once they were playing, Norm was having too much fun to pay attention to his feelings for Turner, though he occasionally thought that Turner did look shagadelic, covered in sweat, with his muscles slightly visible through his clothes.

However, Norm found that easy to ignore, since he could just close his eyes, though that did bring its own problems, like getting hit by baseballs, so he decided to keep them open, regardless of how he felt about knowing how shagadelic Turner looked right now.

But he eventually managed to drag his focus back onto the game, and off Turner. Once he did, he had lots of fun, and the game passed without incident, which was a relief for Norm. Maybe he could forget about his feelings for Turner. Maybe he could get revenge on Turner before his feelings confused him even more. He hoped so, though he was no longer sure if he really could ignore or forget about his confusing, contradictory feelings.


	14. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents._

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Déjà vu **

Tim opened his eyes, and got out of bed. He opened his dresser to choose his clothes, and was surprised, since most of them were now pink, green and purple. The pink wasn't a surprise, though the shade was, since he favored a redder shade and never was given shades this feminine.

The green was neon-bright, and Tim did not recall getting any clothing of that color, though he had ever took enough interest in clothing to care about the exact qualities of the clothes he got. Maybe he had got neon-bright green clothes, and forgot about them, simply because clothes did not matter much to him.

The purple was a light, mild color, reminding him of baby clothes, as well as causing weird déjà vu. Weird, since the purple was familiar, but yet not remembered at all. Déjà vu was the closest term, but even it didn't fit. The purple was just … familiar. Just like the last two colors, he did not remember ever getting them.

After shifting through hundreds of feminine pink, mild purple and neon-bright green clothes, Tim finally found clothes that were his colors. However, most of them resembled what he wore in his youth, and he rejected them for being too juvenile for someone his age and not being cool enough.

Norm was enjoying this immensely though, and Tim glared at him. Just because Norm liked him better naked didn't mean that his school would. He wondered if Norm had GONGed the new clothes up, though he reflected the clothing in his dresser wasn't the genie's style at all.

GONG!

Tim sighed in relief, since Norm had decided to magic up some clothes for him. Norm had decided not to care about popularity this time, and gave Tim an outfit similar to his, which was cool, but not in a twenty-first century way, just like the genie himself. He concluded that Norm had not GONGed up the clothes in his dresser.

He was at school in another GONG, and wondered if it was trying to promote being green, since all the walls were papered with posters the same color as the neon-bright green clothes in his dresser.

Tim went to his next class, and was surprised to find that his pencils were the same colors as the clothes in his dresser. He did not recall having pencils those colors the previous time he went to school, but since he never really looked at his pencils, he could have had them, but not noticed.

The teacher gave him the assignment, and Tim chose to use the neon-bright green pencil, since it looked the least girly. He wondered if Norm had gave him the new pencils, since as far as he knew, Norm was the only one around that would want to and be able to. Then, his ridiculously small attention span kicked in, causing him to stop pondering his pencils. It wasn't as though they mattered, right?

Exactly, they didn't, though it was peculiar that they were the same color as the clothes in his dresser, and just like the clothes, he had no prior memories of them. Weird, but he didn't care.

Tim continued seeing those colors as the school day progressed, and began to feel a weird combination of curious and annoyed. Was it Neon-Bright Green, Feminine Pink and Mild Light Purple Day? Did Dimmsdale High change its colors? Did the Dimmsdale Dodos change their colors? Was he going colorblind?

* * *

He was relieved when school finished, for obvious reasons. He decided to go to the comic store since a new Crimson Chin was out, and he recalled seeing a comic that Norm would like the last time he went in.

When Tim saw the poster on the comic store's window, he wasn't sure whether to mentally freak about his brain being broken by the impossibility or be absolutely mortified.

The poster was for a new Naked Lad comic and a movie about him that would come out next year. Both the comic and the movie were x-rated, since they pulled no punches as far as what Naked Lad did while nude went, and it said so on the poster. No, that wasn't the shocking part.

The picture on the poster, which was _supposed _to be Naked Lad, looked exactly like his younger self nude. He wondered how they had managed to find a boy that looked exactly like him, or if this was really child porn of him.

He threw up in a nearby dumpster when the second possibility occurred to him. He had no desire for millions of people to see his younger self naked. Norm seeing his current self naked was awesome, but that didn't mean that everyone else had to see his younger self naked. He so didn't want that.

He considered tearing down the poster, but didn't, since he doubted he could explain why he did so. Honestly, who'd believe him? Who'd want to?

He shifted his attention to a Cleft poster, and locked his attention on it as he walked into the store. Cleft looked a lot like his young self as well, but at least he wasn't nude.

He picked out the comics, trying not to look at anything else, and bought them, paying unusual attention to the counter. He did not want to see any more Naked Lad pictures, ever again.

* * *

He sighed in relief when the comics were fully bought, and hurried out of the store. He walked home as quickly as he could, trying to ignore all the déjà vu causing, ridiculously common colors, though it was hard. Why did the colors cause déjà vu? Was Naked Lad child porn of his younger self? Why did he barely remember the last eight years?

He knew exactly how to answer all those questions.

"Norm!"

The genie appeared beside him, in the living room. He was wearing clothes again, which dismayed Tim immensely. However, Tim was sure that the genie would remove them if he asked him to.

"Uh, Norm," continued Tim. "I wish I had three more wishes."

The genie muttered something under his breath, which Tim didn't catch.

GONG!

"I wish I remembered every memory I lost or forgot!"

GONG!

Images flashed by in Tim's head, just like movies. First came his babyhood, since no one ever remembers babyhood. Next came some experiences that he had considered too traumatic to remember at the time, but didn't care about now, and a few memories that he had deemed unimportant, and forgotten.

Once all that was over with, his memories began to become interesting. Apparently, ever since he was nine or ten, he had fairy godparents, who he was doomed to lose at the age of eighteen, along with his memories. He had learned that while chasing his babysitter, Vicky, through TV channels to prevent her from ruling the world. According to his memories, she was one of his many enemies.

Memories passed by, some of them more exciting than others, but all of them were exciting, shocking and new anyway. He hadn't had a life-changing revelation yet, though since many memories were coming his way, he felt sure one would come eventually. Just as he thought that, one did.

He saw Norm throw his lamp at his fairies, after granting his three wishes. Once again, he felt the despair that his younger self felt, since now he had his memories back, his feelings about his fairies were back to, though it had took longer for them to come.

He loved his fairies platonically with the white heat of a thousand suns, and Norm…

Norm was evil, heartless. How could he have ever thought that the genie loved him? It was probably all a trick, to get revenge or free kisses, dates and shags! If only he had known sooner…

"You tricked me!"


	15. No Air

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents._

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 14: No Air**

On the surface, Turner appeared to fully hate him again, but Norm found, as he looked closer at Turner, listened more closely to the words he said, that Turner still felt something … _different_.... than hatred, something…. _more_… than hatred.

Norm reminded himself that he was trying to get revenge on Turner, not trying to identify his emotions. Not that it mattered anymore, since now that Turner remembered his previous encounters with him, he couldn't try to learn about him so he could plan his revenge. Well, technically, it would be hard, though he could do it if he really, really wanted to.

But he didn't. His feelings also… went _beyond_ hatred, were _different _than hatred. He would have called it love if he believed in love, but love was a fairy tale for him, something seen on TV and never in real life. It wasn't something he felt, and no one had ever felt it for him. Believing in it would only leave him vulnerable to exploitation by his masters, and that wasn't something he'd risk. Ever.

But, Norm couldn't help but notice that he was feeling it. He had tried to deny it for days, but now Turner remembered, and hated him again, all the mental blocks separating him from knowledge of his feelings collapsed.

He was in love with Turner. He. Was. In. Love. With. Turner.

Norm had almost guessed that for a while now, but now it was no longer an almost-guess. It was a fact. He was not going to let Turner find out though. That would just become another thing to use against him if Turner couldn't let go of his grudge from eight years ago.

"Yeah, I did," replied Norm flippantly, in an attempt to hide what he had realized from Turner. "Eight years ago. Twice."

He floated over to Turner's mild purple couch, and sat on it casually. He stretched out across it, and rested one of the cushions behind his head. That position was so much more comfortable than floating in the air while his half-ex-worst enemy, half-ex-lover-but-more-than-that accused him of stuff that he did eight years ago.

Turner approached him, his face darkened by anger.

"Yeah, but that's not what I was talking about," responded Turner. "Ever since my eighteenth birthday, you tricked me into falling for you so you could… I'm not sure what exactly… but you get the point."

Norm rolled his eyes. He knew what Turner was talking about, even if, as he now realized, very little trickery had gone into getting Turner to fall for him, and vice versa.

"Sorry, Turner, but you fell for me on your own – alright, I may have nudged the process on a bit, but it was mostly you. Revenge and freedom, originally, you know, my usual motives."

Oh right," replied Turner, blushing. "Whatever your motives are, it doesn't matter, since I'll stop you, like I did when I was ten."

Norm GONGed up a nail clipper, and pretended to concentrate on his nails, which he was really only partly interested in at the moment. His primary concern was keeping Turner from finding out about his feelings, and using the stuff he ordinarily did as a façade achieved that objective well.

* * *

Tim glanced around the room, from the blue-tiled floor to the green walls, looking for Norm's lamp. He did not see it, and wondered if he had lost it. He then recalled that it was in his bedroom. His bedroom. Just what he needed to think about when the only person that he had ever been banged by was revealed to be evil, one of his worst enemies, only pretending to love him so he could get his revenge or freedom.

He ran up the blue stairs, up to his room, not caring about the mess his shoes were making on them. Saving himself from Norm was way more important, though he couldn't help but think of other better, more enjoyable things that he could be doing with the genie, and those that he had already done. He also couldn't stop himself from thinking about how _sad _Norm seemed to be now. He had never seen Norm _sad_ before, and it worried him, despite that he now knew that Norm was evil. Or was he?

Sometimes he didn't seem so evil. Sometimes he seemed just to be a genie desperate for freedom – and Tim realized that Norm had tried to hide that from him when they were together. He wondered why, though he guessed that could be part of tricking him, somehow.

"Stop daydreaming, Turner," he muttered bitterly to himself. "Norm's evil. Evil. That's all. Evil. He doesn't love you."

His own words only partly convinced him. If only Wanda could be there, and warn him against Norm, so it would become a matter of listening and taking advice, not asking himself to overrule his heart and do what needed to be done.

The floor was streaked with dirt, but he didn't care about that anymore than he cared about the door or the stairs. He slammed his light blue door open, not caring about what it would do to the door, since saving himself from Norm (who he thought of with both love and hate), once again was way more important. Nothing was more important than that right now, as far as he knew.

He saw the purple lava lamp on top of his blue dresser, and snatched it quickly. He darted back downstairs, messing up the floor even more, but he continued to not care. Floors could be cleaned after all, and if he didn't save himself from Norm (who he didn't entirely desire to save himself from), the issue of cleaning the floor would be completely, utterly moot.

Turner walked up to Norm, and got out the lamp. He took a deep breath, preparing to wish Norm back into his lamp. He hesitated. Did he really want to lose Norm? Was Norm really evil? Did he love Norm? Did Norm love him?

He wanted to answer 'yes' to the first two questions, and 'no' to the second duo of questions, but he knew that his answers would probably be reversed or a combination of the two.

His grip on the lamp loosened. Then, he clutched it firmly, telling himself that regardless of how he felt, he had to get Norm back in his lamp.

* * *

Head Pixie wondered why Turner wouldn't just wish Norm into his lamp already, or defeat him by other means. Why was he hesitating so much? Why wasn't he just doing it?

If Turner did not wish Norm back into his lamp before Jorgen Von Strangle saw, and came to wipe his memory, the Pixies would have to do their plan all over again. They could do it again if Jorgen wiped Turner's memory again while Norm was still out of his lamp, _theoretically_, but Head Pixie had no desire to repeat his plan. He did not want this time to only be a dress rehearsal; he wanted it to be the final show. Something had to be done about Jorgen.

He just needed to decide what. He did not want to come up with a lazy, ninety-nine-percent-likely-to-fail plan in five minutes if he could come up with a better one, even if it took longer. Jorgen was wise to their tricks by now, and would be able to see through any lazily crafted plan..

For now, until they came up with a satisfactory plan as far as stopping Jorgen from erasing Turner's memories went, both Norm and Turner would be entrapped in the Pixie prison. If Norm agreed to leave Turner and never come back to him (he'd have to sign a binding contract, of course, to make sure that he would not ignore his agreement), Turner wished him into his lamp, used all his three wishes or did something else that caused Norm to leave him, they would PING Turner back to Earth and inform Jorgen that he regained his memories, without mentioning their part in it, of course.

Head Pixie focused on the TV showing Norm and Turner. Turner still was not wishing Norm back into his lamp, despite what he now remembered about him. Yes, he had to PING them both to the Pixie's prison.

* * *

Norm wondered if Turner would just get it over with. His hopes were raised by seeing Turner's reluctance to entrap him in his lamp, but it was rather boring and anxiety-inducing to wait for minutes, maybe half-hours for Turner to do the inevitable.

PING!

They both appeared in a prison cell, transported there presumably by the PING. Pixies PINGed. If the Pixies had PINGed them somewhere, something was definitely up. But what?

Whatever it was, stopping it could be a nice distraction for Turner, and if they stopped it together… maybe Turner wouldn't believe he was evil anymore. That was an idealistic, naïve, never-going-to-work hope, and Norm knew it. However, it was reassuring, and Norm was unwilling to give it up.

The Pixies PINGed them into separate cells, with see-through walls and bars on the sides of each. Norm wondered what purpose those could possibly have, and if the Pixies had chosen the cells deliberately. His lamp was put in his cell, which Norm considered odd, since that meant that he could go into it whenever he needed to – even if he hated his lamp, it did contain his stuff.

* * *

Tim didn't remember these cells from his previous meetings with the Pixies. Were they new, or did he just never see them before? Weird. In order to defeat their probable plans, he probably needed Norm. Crud. He'd have to convince Norm to help him, and he'd have to deal with his confused emotions about the genie. Crud. Even if his confused emotions did contain love, when combined they did really _hurt_.

Whatever. If he ever wanted to have fun again, the Pixies needed to be defeated, and he needed Norm's help doing so – regardless of how confused he felt about the genie.


	16. Downright Suspicious

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents._

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Downright Suspicious**

No Pixies were guarding the cells. Only the see-through walls and bars prevented him and Turner from escaping the prison, as far as Norm saw, anyway, though the walls and bars could just be non-existent, making possible escapes even easier. He had found the entire situation downright weird before, but it had just gone beyond that, becoming downright suspicious instead.

Transparent walls and bars; access to his lamp; no guards – was it all deliberate or did Pixie World have the oddest jails in the universe?

"Hey, Norm!" whispered Turner, jolting him out of his thoughts before he could begin planning anything. "I need your help to escape and defeat the Pixies."

Norm hid a smile. Turner wanted his help to defeat the Pixies – which was what he was planning on doing. That was hope, though his cynical mind couldn't help but chime in with a more realistic interpretation: Turner only wanted his help because he had lost his fairies, making him the only magical creature capable of helping him.

As soon as he had thought of the more realistic interpretation of Turner's words, his happiness deflated. If Turner was only asking for his help because he was the only not-Pixie magical creature that he had access to, that certainly didn't mean love, didn't bring much hope and wasn't going to free him or give him Turner – unless he manipulated the situation enough, of course. Even then, not all of them would happen. Even then, he wouldn't end up with all he wanted. Love could be manipulated, but once one began to feel it, it would manipulate them instead.

"Sure, Turner," replied Norm, trying to sound flippant, as though he hadn't just doubted Turner's motives.

"First, I wish I had three more wishes!"

GONG!

No one appeared from thin air to stop them. The beginning of their escape, and their plans to do so went by unacknowledged. The Pixies either were really bad at security or they wanted this to happen. Definitely downright suspicious.

"Honestly, a baby could escape here in five seconds, Turner," said Norm. "You don't need three wishes. You just need to know where the bars and walls are so you can avoid them."

"Hey, I need at least one to _see_ the bars and walls, right?"

"Phrase that as a wish and I'll grant," replied Norm in slightly flirty tone. "Or I'll grant it as it is, so you can wish for something more risqué with your next one."

"I wish we could see the bars and walls," said Turner, seeming to take ridiculous care to pronounce the words carefully and loudly.

That was definite proof that Turner no longer trusted him. Before, when he lacked his memories, Norm was sure that Turner just would have said it, naturally and carelessly, trusting that he would give him exactly what he wanted, maybe even better, and not let it harm him at all or only minimally. Before, he would have put his life in his hands and trust that he'd keep it safe. Now, he didn't.

Now, Turner always suspected he would screw his wishes over if they weren't phrased carefully enough, Now, Turner believed that if he just made one tiny pronunciation error, he'd exploit it to attain his long-awaited revenge. Now, Turner believed if Norm ever did give him what he wanted, it would be the worst it could possibly be. Now, Turner believed every wish he made was an excuse for Norm to harm him.

Ironically enough, before Turner had regained his memories, it was the reverse. Turner was the trusting one, the total-head-over-heels one, and he was the mistrustful, why-are-my-feelings-toward-my-worst-enemy-so-conflicted-dang-it one.

Now, Turner was the mistrustful one, the one that had trouble believing his feelings or that his lover could feel more than hate. Now, he was the one that hoped for love and loved someone that was conflicted about it, and leaning toward the hate side of the spectrum at the moment.

Norm had never thought his love life could go bad, but it could. It had. Maybe because he actually was in _love_, not just in lust – which was awesome too, he wouldn't deny that. However, he was _Norm the Swinging Genie_ after all. If anyone could get their ex-lover to love them again, he was sure it would be him, since he was just that awesome.

While he pondered all this, he granted Turner's wish, and the bars and walls shown up teal-blue, since that was his signature color. He observed Turner's struggle to slip through the bars with keen interest, especially when he got his shirt and/or pants caught on them. It was the closest he could get to shagging the guy, and was quite a great show in itself, after all. When Turner got severely caught, he manually attempted to get him out instead of GONGing him free, just to touch him in almost erotic ways.

When he went through, it was easier than it was for Turner, due to his light build, tail and ability to fly. He only got caught once, and when he did, Turner was practically blushing as he attempted to work him free of the bars. That gave Norm hope, since it did show that Turner still sometimes behaved around him as though he was utterly smitten, which probably meant that he was, which probably meant that he still had a chance with him. At least he hoped so – not that his hopes had a reputation for coming true; in fact it was often the contrary.

He was tempted to kiss Turner as a thank you – and because Turner's kisses were, unofficially, the most awesome kisses that he'd ever had – but recalled that Turner no longer desired his kisses, and wouldn't take kindly to getting one. That didn't stop him from daydreaming about it though, despite that he knew he wasn't supposed to be distracted right now. After forcing himself to remember the smoof-bees-tacks torture in graphic detail, he finally got his daydreams to stop – though he ran into some kinky ones first.

He managed the rest of it easily, not getting caught again or into any other scrapes. Once he was out, he sighed in combined relief and disappointment. On one hand, he was free from the Pixie prison. On the other, he probably wouldn't be able to see Turner wriggle through the bars again – unless the Pixies caught them again, that is. Nah, he wasn't that desperate.

Speak of the devil.

A muscled Pixie appeared in a PING. Norm was sure that the muscles only came from magic, since Pixies weren't the type for muscle-building activities, though Norm bet they liked most of the boring ones. The prison had guards after all. It was just that they only came when they were needed, instead of being in the prison all the time. That certainly would make the guard happy, though someone would have to watch the screens showing the prison or have an alert system in place for it to work efficiently.

The guard PINGed handcuffs onto him, and then PINGed into his cell, and picked up Norm's lava lamp.

"Hey, dude, Turner's the only one allowed to touch that," said Norm in a tone that was one-third petulant child, one-third sardonic and one-third flirty. The flirty part was directed at Turner, of course, and the two other parts were directed at the Pixie.

Turner smiled at him, and Norm wondered if that meant that he had understood what he had said, and acknowledged, realized what it meant. Despite having his lamp in the hands of a Pixie, and his hands ensnared by handcuffs, Norm had never felt freer.


	17. Lost in Pixie World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents._

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character. They both will probably like the pairing by the end of the fanfic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lost in Pixie World**

Escaping wasn't as great as Tim hoped it would be. Sure, he was free, but Norm – who just might be in love with him and probably was, considering his kinda romantic statement about his lamp – was captured. He knew that Norm was a master of evasion and trickery, which meant he could probably escape anyway, yet he couldn't help but feel like a coward for escaping, and couldn't stop himself from worrying that Norm would believe he betrayed him, even though that wasn't his intention.

He wanted to return to the Pixie prison so he could save Norm, but he couldn't find it. Almost everything in Pixie World was a consistent shade of monochrome gray, causing the buildings to almost blend together in his memory. Just what _direction_ was the Pixie prison in anyway?

He had no clue and there was no one he could ask about it, other than the Pixies, and he knew that asking them would only get him recaptured. It was common sense. If one were trying to save someone from an enemy, asking the enemy where the person was would only let them know what you were trying to do.

Saving the world when he was ten was so much easier than saving the genie he loved as an eighteen year-old. When he was ten, he had fairies. Now, he was eighteen, his fairies were gone, and all he had was the genie that he was trying to save, and love, of course. Things really got harder as one grew up.

* * *

Norm groaned. He was definitely used to imprisonment. The happy-free feeling he had felt before he was gone now that Turner had left, though he couldn't help but be _slightly_ glad that Turner was free. Slightly, since he wasn't, and how free was Turner really, considering that he probably was still trapped in Pixie World.

The Pixies had imprisoned him in a typical cell this time, and kept his lamp themselves. Instead of just one guard that appeared when he saw something suspicious on the security camera, there were several guards there at the same time.

The cell was monochrome gray, smoother than any other cell that he had ever seen. The smoothness was the only unusual trait there, and Norm knew it was actually a typical trait of Pixie stuff, making it not that unusual, after all.

Turner's ex-godparents were beside him, as he easily saw through the iron bars. Now that just made the situation way worse. They'd probably suspect him of tricking Turner, so he'd have to tell them that he didn't, and wasn't going to, if he didn't want them to attempt to defeat him. It was just that the Pixies would hear, the Pixies would know, and he sure as heck didn't want them to know anything that could become something for them to control him with. Sure, he wasn't free, but that didn't mean he had to make controlling him any easier than it was already; that didn't mean that he had to be imprisoned in more than one prison.

He looked around, trying to find a way to escape, but got nothing. The Pixies had made sure that there would be no possible, easy-to-find way for him to escape. They had learned from their past mistakes. Norm groaned. Why couldn't idiot fairies or Paleolithic humans have imprisoned him instead? Yeah, he hadn't succeeded in escaping humans, but surely they were easier to escape than this way-too-secure Pixie prison.

"Are you working with the Pixies?" asked Wanda, cutting into his thoughts. "Did you help them capture us? Is Timmy captured too?"

He groaned. Yep, the world definitely was against him. His assumptions about Turner's ex-godparents were dead-on. Wanda assumed that he still hated Turner, and was manipulating him, despite the evidence to the contrary. Well, from her tone, he could tell that she was asking out of concern for Turner, not just because she was suspicious of him.

"Nope," replied Norm, telling the truth yet hiding some of his feelings. "They are way too boring for me. If I were to team up with someone I'd team up with someone that doesn't want to turn the world into a boring dystopia. Boring dystopias are no fun, though that should be obvious. He was, but he's escaped. I think he's okay, but honestly, I have no clue…"

Norm shut up as soon as he realized that he was getting into his feelings for Turner, since he certainly had no desire for the Pixies to hear anything that indicated how true they really were.

-

Wanda sighed in relief when she heard that Timmy was possibly free. She also was slightly relieved to find that Norm's feelings for Timmy were somewhat real, even if the genie was trying to hide them. That meant Timmy wouldn't be in any danger from him anymore, which meant that she could stop worrying about that, at least.

She heard a PING and looked around anxiously. She was relieved to find that the Pixie wasn't in her cell, which also contained Cosmo and Poof. They would remain as close to safe as they were now, and wouldn't be separated, at least not now anyway. They weren't free, but at least she could take care of them and protect them regardless.

-

Norm groaned when he found that the Pixie had PINGed into his cell. Just his luck. The entire world was against him, wasn't it? The Pixie PINGed handcuffs onto him, and then PINGed him into another cell.

His current cell was even worse than his last one. Three of the sides were just amazingly smooth, blank gray stone walls. One had iron bars, and Norm could see a legion of heavily muscled Pixie guards on the other side of the bars, just ready to recapture him if he attempted to escape. Oh boy, then escaping would be hard, though Norm's pride prevented him from doubting that he'd be able to. He was Norm the Swinging Genie, after all. If there was anyone that could escape this prison, he was sure it would be him.

* * *

Tim had finally managed to find a way to orient himself in Pixie World. The buildings weren't as alike as he had previously believed. There were several subtle differences, like some being higher than others, or wider. Some had symbols or words on them, showing what they were. Some had stuff on them that was necessary for whatever they were for.

He began to notice that the perfectly smooth and straight roads did have some variance.

He was no expert at this type of thing, and was not the smartest guy ever, so it had taken him some time, but he'd done it. He'd done it, and could save Norm. He still could save the world, if it needed saving, though for now, he assumed it didn't. Right now, all he needed to do, all he could do was save Norm, the genie that he now was sure loved him, who he definitely loved now.


	18. To Save the Universe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents._

**Author's Note: **Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 17: To Save the Universe**

Tim dodged into an alley as he heard a PING. He wanted to save Norm from the prison, not have to be saved from the prison by Norm. The Pixie floated by, and Tim sighed in relief once the Pixie passed without noticing him.

Once the Pixie left, he resumed going in the direction of the Pixie World prison. He almost lost his way several times, but he managed to remember how to navigate Pixie World before he had a chance of getting really lost.

Tim eventually reached the Pixie World Prison. Unfortunately for him, the prison was guarded by a legion of muscled Pixies. If the Pixies saw him, he was sure that they'd PING him into jail, and he or Norm would have to escape again.

If only he had his fairy godparents or Norm the Genie, though if he had Norm, he wouldn't need to rescue the genie.

Just then, Tim recalled that he did have Norm, since he was the genie's master after all. That meant that Norm was required to grant his wishes above anything else, regardless of how strong the opposing magic was, or whether he even desired to grant the wish.

Tim groaned, since he had just realized that all those hours of walking, being lost and dodging Pixies were just a big waste of time. If only he could figure this stuff out sooner.

"Dude," said Tim under his breath. I wish you were here, with me."

GONG!

He sighed in relief when he saw the genie appear in a burst of smoke. He considered kissing the genie, or perhaps, if they had the time, going farther, but restrained the urge.

"So, you finally realized that the solution to freeing me from the Pixie prison was under your nose, huh?" asked Norm sardonically.

Tim ignored the genie's question. He wanted a kiss, not an insult to his intelligence or common sense.

Noticing Tim's silence, Norm decided to try a different, but just as or maybe more sardonic tack. "So, I take it that the way you phrased your wish means that you have feelings for me, right? After all, people don't say 'I wish you were here, with me' to their worst enemies."

"Yeah," replied Tim, feeling as though all the breath had been knocked from his lungs.

When Norm lifted him into a mid-air kiss, Tim would have sighed in relief if his mouth weren't occupied with kissing and being kissed.

Once the kiss was done, Norm replied, "Well, it just happens that, I have feelings for you too. Love and lust, to be exact."

Tim smiled at the genie. This was perfect, absolutely truly, sincerely perfect!

"Well, anyway, back to more important matters," continued Norm. "The Pixies have captured your fairies. Since you have shown countless times that you care a lot about them, I feel as though that's something you need to know."

Tim blanched. He had thought that the Pixies would lose interest in his fairies after he lost them, but he was wrong. Perhaps the Pixies didn't want Cosmo to accidentally mess up their schemes with his lack of intelligence, or something like that. But Tim knew that was not why the Pixies had imprisoned them.

His fairies had seen him with Norm, and had gotten worried, and the Pixies had captured them so they wouldn't interfere. **Da Rule **that said he had to lose both his memories and his fairies at the age of eighteen was at fault. Had he known that his fairies might be endangered by his dates with Norm, he was sure that he might have reconsidered. Now, he and Norm needed to save his fairies, and the world from the Pixies.

Luckily, he had lots of practice at it, and Norm was an awesome, magical, fifty thousand year old genie so saving his fairies and world probably wouldn't be too hard.

"Uh, Norm," said Tim. "One, I wish I had three more wishes. Two, I'm going to free Cosmo, Wanda and Poof! Are you with me?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Norm. "How 'bout we defeat the Pixies while we're at it?"

"Duh," said Tim. "I'm with you on that. Alright, I'm with on … everything, I guess. Okay, okay, not everything, but most things."

Norm smirked. "Typical romantic phrasing doesn't work when you're dating your ex-archenemy, huh?"

He lifted Tim into another midair kiss. Once the kiss was done and Tim had inhaled enough air, he replied, "Yeah, I guess it doesn't. I suppose we'll have to invent our own, huh? And save Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!"

GONG!

Tim and Norm appeared in a dull grey hallway, beside two prison cells. One contained nothing and no one; the other contained the three fairies they aimed to save. A butterfly net covered the fairies, imprisoning them simply because of what it was. Tim considered sliding though the bars of the cell, and removing it, but the Pixies could PING it back as soon as he took it away. Also, that'd only get him caught, meaning that Norm would have to rescue him, as well as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"I wish Pixie magic would have no influence on anything in this building," said Tim.

GONG!

The building collapsed, then vaporized. The butterfly net broke, and then turned to gray smoke. Poof flew toward Tim, a smile full of the happiness and innocence of childhood illuminating his face. Tim enveloped Poof in a hug, which Poof returned.

"Timmy, are you okay?" asked Wanda, POOFing to his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Tim. "Don't worry. Norm poses no danger to me – or to you."

"Yeah," replied Norm. "Tim would hate me forever if I hurt you again. Also, well, I have a feeling that I'll be free soon, huh, Tim?"

"Definitely," responded Tim. "So, now that the whole gang's here, how about we save the world?"

"Save the world? What world? Fairy World? Earth? Pixie World?" asked Cosmo in a voice full of excitement and fear.

"Alright," replied Tim. "I mean: save the universe! All the worlds, even World News Tonight!"

"But, Timmy, the Pixies have a thirty-seven year plan, not a eight-year one," replied Wanda. "Trying to stop them now may just play into their hands."

"Well, I have three fairies and an awesome, shagadelic (yes, we shagged. Don't look at me like that.) genie, so who says we have to stop them _now_? Who says I can't wish us to the future so we stop them there?"

"No one," replied the others.

"Alright," said Tim. "Well, then I wish for five Time Scooters."

"Five?" questioned Wanda. "Poof is only eight, Cosmo is lacking in intelligence and Norm is, well, I don't entirely trust him."

GONG!

Since Norm was bound to obey Tim's every command to the letter, five Time Scooters appeared. Wanda muttered something under her breath. Tim reminded himself that Romeo and Juliet faced loads of objection from their parental figures too, and that fairy magic isn't allowed to mess with true love.

Cosmo and Poof sped onto their Time Scooters with more excitement than would be expected of two fairies trying to save the world. Tim and Norm got onto theirs next, and Wanda got on Poof's Time Scooter, then POOFed Cosmo onto it, as well.

Tim, Norm and Wanda set the Time Scooters to the date they wanted to go to, and then revved the Scooters up. Three portals opened up in front of them, each sucking their respective Time Scooter into their heart.


	19. Welcome to the Future!

**Title:** _Any Way For Payback?_

**Author:** unknown20troper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Fandom: **_Fairly OddParents_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings:** M/M, foreplay, profanity, handjob, sexual terms

**Pairing Type:** Slash

**Pairing:** Norm/Timmy

**Summary:** Jorgen accidentally drops Norm's lamp at Timmy Turner's house when he takes Timmy's fairies on his 18th bday. Without Timmy's fairies and memories, he doesn't recognize Norm but Norm still wants revenge. It's just that he has no clue how to get it.

**Notes:** Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, and smut, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character.

* * *

**Chapter 19:** **Welcome to the Future!**

_2040_

The wind rustled Tim's straight, graying – yet stil mostly light brown – locks as he sped by, smiling at Norm. The genie smirked back, clearly admiring what he saw, though Tim personally thought that the genie, whose appearance never deteriorated with time, looked much better. He smirked, knowing that the genie probably expected such compliments, as well as a shag. Tim planned on providing both, once the race finished, of course.

For that was what they were doing: go-kart racing. Tim knew that other adults would have to – groan – _work_ for a living, but he'd never wanted to assume the responsibilities of adulthood – Norm agreed with that sentiment, despite having being an adult for fifty thousand years or so – and with the said genie, there was no need to. He produced whatever they desired or required from, well… Tim had no clue, and considering that on his scale of importance, the answer rated only "whatever", he really didn't care. So, the only real "work" he did was saving Fairy World, but he did that with Norm – despite the genie's occasional protests – and had done it since the age of nine or ten, which meant that he really didn't mind it and sometimes actually enjoyed it.

Norm's purple and blue go-kart passed him, blowing dust in its wake, but no exhaust. After all, with magic, who needs fossil fuels?

Tim pressed a button on his kart, causing him to gain a temporary lead. Temporary, because Norm pressed the same button, yet used the advantage it brought better than Tim had. Tim groaned, but just put his energy into doing better.

The finish line appeared, and Norm crossed it, bringing an end to their race, and a start to the next thing they wanted to do: shag. For Tim, who fell in love with the genie at an age when he used his dick to think as much as his brain (probably more, in fact), having an equally horny mate was, well, awesome. He recalled the copious shags they'd engaged in after realizing that their love truly was mutual. The thoughts directed his blood to the nether part that played a major role in those memories and fantasies, making him anticipate the next activities even more.

"Tern, Tern," snapped his genie lover. "Earth to Tern!" Tim smiled at the nickname, his memories of the genie no longer playing like movies in his head.

"Oh yeah, Normster, our shag!" He blushed. "Sure, dude!"

Norm groaned. "No, Tern. I'd like to romp on the sheets with you, but today's **Our Past Selves See the Totally Awesome Future/Present Day**. They're arriving really soon, in Pixie World. If they get caught, bye to fun, freedom and frequent fucking!"

"Got it! So, to Pixie World, we go!"

* * *

"The future is a gray, dull business district?"

Poof and Cosmo retreated behind Wanda's back, screeching with the expressions of kids learning that candy no longer would be produced. Wanda did a Picard, slapping her forehead with her hand.

Tim and Norm simultaneously groaned at Cosmo's statement. The genie, after groaning, took the initiative and explained, "Nope. This is Pixie World, which was, is and probably always shall be a gray, boring-as-my-lamp business district. Though, this place wishes your statement were true."

Tim continued with, "But, if we succeed, it won't be!"

Norm grinned at Tim, the dude's bright attitude causing to him feel as though he'd just floated into the sunlight after months of darkness. "True that."

A GONG sounded. Norm and Wanda scanned the area, wearing suspicious expressions. When they spotted the source of the noise, the genie smiled, while Tim's former godmother retained her suspicion. "Another Norm?" She floated up to him, her expression as cold as ice and as hard as diamond. "What are you doing here? If this is really some evil plot, you'll be sorry!"

The other Norm's expression remained rather neutral, though with a twitch of a smirk. "Missus Overprotective, Tern's completely fine with me! You know what kind of relationship we're in, right?"

"Yes," Wanda replied sharply. "Poof, you and Tim informed me."

"Great," replied the other Norm, smiling at his much-older Tim. "Hotties, aren't we? I can't wait until–"

That Tim cut in. "Yeah."

Norm smiled, envying the synchronicity possessed by the older versions of him and Tim. He supposed that love and almost thirty years together made that inevitable. He then supposed that he finally believed in love.

"Uh, guys, can we go back to wherever we live?" asked his Tim. "We don't have forever, after all."

The other Norm replied, in a flirting tone, "You have me, Tern. I'll get you forever, if you want it."

Norm (prime? Uno? First? One? Past?) groaned, feeling irrationally possessive of Tim. He then began constructing kinky fantasies involving all four iterations of them both. The other Norm winked at him, which unsettled him slightly, to say the least.

GONG!

The seven appeared inside a decadent house, in a room with about a million shelves for games, movies, TV Shows and other such things. Cosmo and Poof got out a video game for the Wii3, but inserted it in the Blu-RayToo drive, causing problems that application of the future Norm's powers quickly fixed.

Norm slipped out some random DVDs, and found that they were all the seasons of _I Dream of Jeanie_. "Ah, Eden! And there's no deity to kick us out!" (Norm theoretically blamed the theoretical deity, not the theoretical apple or the theoretical snake.)

The other Tim chuckled at Norm's wordplay. His Tim gave him the look that Cosmo probably gave any book above a preschool level.

"Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, Norm," said Wanda. "This is a nice place, but we have to focus on what we came here to do."

"We know," replied Tim, groaning.

The other Norm and other Tim gave their counterparts a look that said, 'whatever-let's-do-something-more-fun-if-you-know-what-I-mean.'

His Tim grinned at them, and Norm replied to the unspoken request, "So, where's the bedroom?"


	20. Foursome with Yourself and co

**Title:** _Any Way For Payback?_

**Author:** unknown20troper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Fandom: **_Fairly OddParents_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings:** M/M, foreplay, profanity, handjob, sexual terms, foursome, oral

**Pairing Type:** Slash

**Pairing:** Norm/Timmy

**Summary:** Jorgen accidentally drops Norm's lamp at Timmy Turner's house when he takes Timmy's fairies on his 18th bday. Without Timmy's fairies and memories, he doesn't recognize Norm but Norm still wants revenge. It's just that he has no clue how to get it.

**Notes:** Concrit welcomed, particularly on characterization, and smut, though it can be on anything else that I'm doing wrong. Norm and Timmy will not fall in love immediately. If either of them doesn't like the pairing, that is just an attempt to keep them in character.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Foursome with Yourself and co.**

The decadence of the house was consistent throughout, including – perhaps especially – in the bedroom. Blankets and mattresses of all sorts were everywhere, making Norm think that the place could replace Sleep Country as the don't-buy-your-mattresses-anywhere-else corporation, if his and his lover's future selves were ever inclined to get into that business. Which, of course, they weren't.

A TV stood in front of the wall, beside a dresser, and what Norm recognized as sex toys. He smiled, and then shivered when he saw the look returned – not by his Tim – but by his other self and their Tim.

The genie decided to gaze at the top of the dresser, which had a high-tech radio/CD-player-thing on it. He grinned; hiding it from the future two in order to avoid their unnerving glances.

"So, let's get this going!" He smirked, giving a quick kiss to his Tim.

The young man blushed. "Okay, Norm."

Norm's future self butted in – perhaps because he'd realized how unsure that Tim was – and kissed the said Tim, lighting flames of irrational jealousy within the first Norm, that Tim's Norm.

So the genie floated over to the other Tim, his future's self's Tim, and gave him a kiss, smoothly maneuvering his tongue into the guy's mouth, and then curling it around his lover's.

Norm made a sound reminiscent both of the greatest pleasure, and the cruelest torture, one he was sure that his Tim only expected during intercourse, for he had never told his lover of how… wondrous, marvelous, incredible his kisses were.

When the future Tim lowered him onto the main bed, his skin felt as though he had been zapped with fiery, yet comfortable, electricity. The kiss' eventual end left him feeling as though paradise had been snatched and then put back in the same place, yet at a different angle than before.

His Tim and his other self gathered around him, and the future version of his lover. They lathered him in kisses, taking off an article of clothing with every kiss. The three exchanged glances, clearly rejoicing in the beauty that they saw – no, Norm knew that it was more than his over-inflated ego talking, though considering that one of them was his own future, ego probably played some part in it.

"As always, you're the hottest being…" started the older Tim.

"In any…" his future self continued.

"World, civilization, galaxy…" sighed his Tim.

"Whether real or unreal," he said, ending it himself. He smirked. "Wanna give this hot being some loving?"

"Duh," said his Tim, as the other Norm said, "Of course," and that Norm's Tim said, "Yeah."

Norm flashed another smile, saying, "Than do so."

Older Tim slid onto the bed, positioning himself almost on top of the genie's tail. With one hand, he began to stroke it, while his other hand went on a search for something else. A short search, for obvious reasons.

Norm made various noises, called out many odd phrases and one familiar name, and shivered delightfully in response to the motions of that Tim's hands.

His Tim sighed, "Someday, I will hear you sing again… Won't I?"

The genie blushed. "Anytime, dude, anyti-" His words dissolved in his moan.

"Yeah, dude, you will," replied the future Norm and Tim simultaneously. "Count on it."

Norm's mind drifted away from the erotic current events and into wonders about what would be the past for them – wonders and awe. Awe at their connection, wonder about how they loved each other enough to know themselves and each other that well, awe at his ability to overcome the lack of trust he'd always had… Wonders and awe…

His focus then returned to the intercourse, as his Tim became the one fondling his tail, and the older one used his cock as a lollipop. He moaned, smiling at himself and the Tims.

His future self laid down on him – which was much more comfortable than it sounded – and pressed his lips to the other – but not exactly – genie's. Norm inserted his tongue into his future self's mouth, exploring the territory that he was simultaneously most and least familiar with.

Compared to Timmy-kisses, this kiss only ranked as satisfactory. Compared to anything else, the kiss defined amazing. Compared to an eternity with none, this kiss rocked the world and all others.

His future self's tail played with his own, lifting it up so he could slip his nether part inside. Norm let out a glorious sound, grinning at himself. "That, I bet, is my forte."

"How much?" challenged his other self.

"The world," he replied. "Everything. Just fu-" Moan. "Me. Yourself. Whatever you wanna call it!" Another moan.

"You get the world," replied his other self. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah," Norm moaned. "The fucking world is… mine!"

"Ours," teased his Tim. "Ours."

The Tims switched places, and Norm realized that, though his Tim lacked experience now, he still had some skill at it. Enough to make him moan and come, anyway.

The other Norm snapped his fingers after he left Norm's body, cleansing himself of whatever he'd picked up while inside himself. He winked. Norm smirked, winking back.

Norm smiled, kissing his other self and the non-cock-occupied Tim. He moaned, due to both the kiss with himself and a Tim, and the fellatio his Tim gave him. After finishing the kiss, he sighed, relaxing on the bed.

Tim, or rather Tern, as Norm was beginning to appreciate the nickname and planned on using it, gazed at him in wonder, which appeased his ego quite nicely. Norm blushed. "You know, guys, you can… how do I say it? Well, I think you might be careful enough not to damage my ass."

"As in," his other self continued. "If you wanna top him, me, no problem…"

His Tim kissed past/time-traveler/whatever Norm, saying, "What about saving the world?"

"That," Norm groaned. "Sex is so fun that it prevents the Pixies from taking over the world. It'll be fine."

"Should I call Wanda?" The other Tim teased. "I have a feeling lectures aren't your thing."

Norm replied, frowning. "They aren't yours either, sport." He paused. "Alright, let's save the world. After all, this is… too awesome for us to…"

"Let the Pixies eradicate from the world?"

Norm smirked. "Yeah, that."


End file.
